Grave of Grief
by GOLDRAGON08
Summary: Sasuke has been on a mission of revenge for the better part of his life. But after Naruto is raped, the truth begins to emerge. What place does revenge have in Sasuke's heart now? SasuNaru OroNaru GaaNaru. rated M yaoi, lemons DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke waited in the waiting room of the hospital, his face buried in his hands as he fought back tears. He did not understand how it all happened. It made no sense! The day had started normal enough. He arrived first at the bridge that morning waiting for his fellow teammates and Kakashi-sensei. Next, Sakura came, bouncing gleefully to his side.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Did you sleep well?" she asked happily. Sasuke merely grunted suddenly finding his sandals very interesting. Sakura frowned a bit.

"So, I was thinking, after training, would you like to go out or something." she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Can't. Busy." he replied still not raising his eyes.

"Oh. Okay." she said with a crestfallen expression. She could not understand what the problem was. He had long since admitted that he cared for her, so why was he always so distant? No matter how hard she tried, she could never get him to notice her. A slight flare of chakra alerted her attention, but that wasn't all. As soon as Naruto made his presence known, Sasuke's head lifted up into the blond's direction. Sakura frowned and bit her lip angrily. All Naruto had to do was walk into the room and he would have her heartthrobs undivided attention.

"Hi, Sakura!" Naruto greeted her cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" he asked coming to a stop before her with a wide grin.

"Oh, hi Naruto." she replied, venom in her voice. She respected Naruto as a strong fighter. She could not count the number of times he had saved her, digging deep when all seemed lost and winning out in the end. But she just did not like Naruto. He was nothing more to her than a consistent pain. She didn't see how many times it would take for him to be shot down before he would just give up.

"Well, dobe. Looks like I beat you here… again." Sasuke chimed in. He was just itching to start something with the blond.

"HEY SHUT UP, TEME! I… I was held up." Naruto said hesitantly. Sasuke did not miss the way Naruto turned slightly away and mumbled his comeback. The blond was hiding something. His dark eyes glared into the tan face, even Sakura looked a bit suspicious. But Naruto did whatever he could to avoid meeting either gaze. Kakashi suddenly poofed by their side and he smiled happily though his mask.

"Well, guys it seems that we have no missions today. We will just have a couple hours of training. I have some runs to make this afternoon and I won't be able to stay long."

"Well, if you would show up on time, we wouldn't have to rush through training!" she exclaimed and waited expecting to hear Naruto back her up. She turned and looked at him in confusion when the blond didn't make a sound. He was standing to the side staring off into the horizon with his hands stuffed into his pockets seeming to not even acknowledge his surroundings. He looked so serene and thoughtful. The light of the sunrise was striking his face in a way that made it glow and his eyes sparkled like diamonds. His posture was as relaxed as his expression. He almost looked aloof, cool, collected. It was at that precise moment that Sakura realized that Naruto was beautiful. And she wasn't alone.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out worriedly. The boy definitely was not being his bubbly self. Naruto turned slowly and looked at him without a word. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted." Kakashi asked with a frown. Naruto blinked and then heaved a sigh before a smile burst onto his face and he perked up immediately.

"IM GREAT, SENSEI! BELIEVE IT!" he replied with an energetic thumbs up. The three looked at the bipolar knucklehead with confused expressions. It was common for Naruto to switch suddenly between emotions, but that was just… well… kind of creepy.

Naruto did not feel the eyes on his as he was staring off into the horizon. All he could do was heed his inner voice. _And again the sun rises, Naruto. And what is on the agenda today? Well, I wake up… alone. I train with Sasuke, get my ass kicked. I eat ramen… alone. I go home… alone. And I sleep… alone. The only attention I get is the constant hatred of the villagers. (_Naruto suppressed a sad smile) _it's strange how I have come to need their hatred. To love it. They way they sneer at me as I pass. The way they push me aside. It's a passionate hatred, unadulterated and potent. _Naruto had once heard that the opposite of love is not hate, its apathy. _ So as long as they hate me, as long as they acknowledge me, I know that I am alive._ He felt his throat tighten, but his thoughts were broken by Kakashi's voice. "Naruto?" he heard his sensei call. He turned to face him. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted." Naruto automatically pasted on his mask of happiness and pretended that everything was okay. He and Sasuke were paired for training and Sakura was off with Kakashi again. Naruto stood a few meters away, hands stuffed into his pockets as he looked unemotionally at Sasuke who mirrored his expression.

Sasuke stood and looked at his teammate. He could not deny that Naruto had beautiful eyes. He had never seen anything such a fine shade of blue.

"Well, dobe. Are you ready for another beating?" he asked teasingly. He was concerned when Naruto said nothing. He just tilted his head at the raven haired teen before pulling his hands out of his pockets and taking a fighting stance. Sasuke did the same and waited. Naruto usually took the offense, charging in without thinking and getting the ball rolling, but he seemed content to just stand there. "What are you waiting for, usuratonkachi?" he asked in irritation. Naruto stayed quiet. Sasuke was disturbed, but it could all be a trick to get his guard down. He ran at the blond and threw a pair of kunai his way. Naruto stepped to the side avoiding the hit and took his guard again as still as before. Sasuke growled and launched himself at Naruto, swinging his body weight into his leg for a roundhouse kick. Since he knew Naruto's fighting style almost as well as his own, he expected Naruto to duck. He was surprised to no end when his foot made contact with the whiskered cheek and the blond spun twice in the air before hitting the ground. Sasuke fell into a defensive crouch waiting what would happen. Naruto picked himself up, shaking his spinning head clear and then took the same stance. His nose was bleeding. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if he should stop, but Naruto did not seem badly injured. Perhaps that hit had knocked some sense into him. Sasuke then charged at him, wrapping his arms around his middle and tackling him to the ground. Naruto went down easily, not even resisting in the slightest. Sasuke straddled the limp form. "What the fuck is your deal, dobe?!" he snarled out pulling back his fist to punch him. He put his chakra into the punch and pushed his fist forward connecting with Naruto's other cheek. "Fight me damn it!" he could hear the desperation in his own voice. He punched again, and again, and again. Naruto just laid there, not even grunting in pain. Watching impassively as one, two, three, four punches assaulted him. Sasuke stopped, looking down at the bloody face and panting even though he wasn't tired. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him. "What is it, dobe?!!? He demanded. When the blond did not reply he shook him harder. "Talk!!" he kept shaking until Naruto's eyes slipped closed, his swollen lips pressing together into a line. Sasuke could see Naruto's adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard and he began shaking. Sasuke felt fear grip his heart and he laid Naruto back against the grass gently. He untied Naruto's headband and noticed the bruise lined straight across the skin. The idiot had tied the damned thing so tight that he'd bruised himself. He pushed the blond hair out of the clenched eyes and sat back a little. He tore away the sleeve of his own blue shirt and began to wipe at Naruto's face carefully.

"No." Naruto said, weakly turning his head away. "Keep going." he demanded with determination. Sasuke was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You were getting massacred, you idiot!" he said trying again to clean the tan face. Naruto turned away again.

"We're not done. I'm not out yet." Naruto said. Something about his voice made Sasuke freeze.

"Dobe, tell me what's wrong." he said, his voice no longer demanding but sympathetic. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes blazed as he jerked his head to look at the Uchiha intensely.

"You fucking bastard! Why the hell did you stop?! Isn't this what you want? What you have been waiting for? Go on! Kill me! Its what everyone wants! Everyone wins! The great Uchiha destroys the Kyuubi vessel! You re-earn your status as the favored shinobi of Konoha!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in a small voice, his eyes wide. Naruto went limp again and he began to laugh hysterically, his head lolling on the grass. He gradually quieted and then stared directly into the blazing sun just over the tree canopy. His eyes teared from the blinding light but he did not care.

"Even when it's light, everything is so dark." he murmured.

"I don't understand you, dobe." Sasuke dig his fingers into Naruto's shoulder in reflex.

"Just hurt me, Sasuke. Please. Just hurt me." Naruto said closing his eyes as tears overflowed beyond the dam of his lashes. Sasuke was taken aback by the words and tears.

"Naruto…" his hand went forward and his finger gathered one of the tears. He had never seen anything like this before. Such tragic beauty.

"Hurt me." Naruto said again forcing his eyes open. "Maybe I will feel it when _you_ do it." he whispered. That statement made Sasuke pause. "_What does he mean when _**I**_ do it?"_ he thought to himself. He hauled himself up and pulled at the blond's jacket and shirt forcing away the material. He gasped as a myriad of old scars, scabs and fresh cuts decorated the chest and arms, the blood hidden by the black shirt. Bony ribs poked through the abused skin and Sasuke felt a strange twinge in his brain and stomach. The blood, the cuts, the beautifully tanned skin. It all made him dizzy. He clutched his head and reeled for a moment before a second familiar chakra tickled his senses. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a gasp. The timing could not have been worse.   
"Itachi!" he felt an intense pain in his head and he felt himself falling forward onto the bleeding body beneath him.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, squinting as the glaring light of the high noon sun blinded him. He felt strangely relaxed, even content. His tongue slipped out and licked at his lips registering a faint coppery taste. Blood. But there was something that he was supposed to be concerned about. Something that happened before he took his nap. He remembered being on the bridge with Naruto, he remembered the spar. He remembered Naruto' s blood… then... ITACHI! He jerked up from the fragrant grass completely alert and tense, but the sight he captured after looking at what lay behind him made him scream. The blond body was even more badly torn than before. One blue eye swollen shut, the lips bitten and bleeding. A bit mark marred the neck and the only thing that covered his battered body was blood, dirt and semen. His right arm was twisted unnaturally. The Uchiha symbol was carved into his chest and in the limp fingers was a single lock of black hair. Sasuke tore his eyes away for a moment and retched. Itachi had come in right under his nose and hurt someone important to him. He was once again too weak to protect his friend and Sasuke was disgusted with himself. But there was not time for that now. He forced himself to turn back to Naruto. His chest was barely rising in struggled breaths and his heart beat was weak. Sasuke took off his shirt and draped it over his friend covering what little he could. He lifted Naruto into his arms as gently and as quickly as possible. He could see a broken rib slightly protruding through the skin. He concentrated his chakra to his feet and bounded to Tsunaide…

And now here he was. Waiting in the waiting room to hear news of Naruto, loathing himself for not being strong enough. Part of him wondered if Naruto even fought Itachi. He was begging Sasuke to beat him before his brother decided to step in. In spite of himself, Sasuke could see it. He could imagine his brother rolling him off of the blond and staring at the prostrate body hungrily. He could imagine how the blood accented the caramel skin, how the blue eyes stared up at him empty and accepting. He saw through Itachi's eyes as he lowered himself to the blond, kunai in hand, carving, biting, bleeding, taking, claiming. Sasuke opened his eyes staring up into the fluorescent hospital lights and clenching his fist until his nails bled his palms knowing in a masochistic horror that it was all his fault. He jumped as the door opened and Tsunaide walked toward him, a confused expression on her face.

"Sasuke, Naruto will be fine. He has lost a lot of blood and his insides are torn but he is recovering from surgery. The Kyuubi helped a lot, but the damage was extensive. He is stable now and he can leave as soon as we are able to find someone who can take care of him for a while. He's a little shaken up."

"I will take care of him." Sasuke said quickly, his relief visible on his face. He moved to step around her heading toward to blond's room but she stopped him. "Can I see him?" he asked with an impatient frown.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't allow that." she said seriously.

"Why not?" he asked with a eerie calm glaring daggers at her.

"There is a problem. You say that Itachi raped Naruto?" she asked. He gave a small nod. "Well, Naruto regained consciousness briefly and I was able to talk to him a bit. According to Naruto, Itachi was never there." she said looking straight into his eyes. Sasuke blinked heavily and shook his head.

"What? I don't understand."

"Neither did I. So I just assumed that he had suppressed the memory. But come to find out, he remembers exactly what happened and could tell me in great detail all that occurred." she explained. Sasuke stepped back and looked at her in even more confusion. "Wait, there's more." she said. "I was still not discounting the possibility that Naruto was just showing signs of mental instability because of the rape, but I ran some tests. The semen and the hair sample did not match Itachi's D.N.A."

"What?! So who the hell is it! I will hunt the fucker down and kill him myself!" Sasuke fumed angrily punching the wall.

"The sample was very close though, but not exact. Almost as if the attacker may have been a blood relative to Itachi." she said smoothly. Sasuke froze in his place and looked at her strangely.

"What… what are you saying?" he said stepping back.

"The semen… the black hair… the Uchiha symbol…" she explained stepping forward as Sasuke took one last step back and fell into his seat. "They all match you, Sasuke."


	2. Itachi is What!

Sasuke stared blankly at the floor, his face blank as his mind swam with confusion. Somewhere reality had gone horribly awry and he had to be the butt of a horrible joke. But the sensation of Tsunade's accusing eyes of him made the situation all too real. But how? How could it be? He was certain that he had felt Itachi, he'd bet his life on it!

"I…" he tried to say something, anything that made everything make sense, but nothing came to mind. He opened his mouth to try again. "Tsunade-san… just tell me… could there be some mistake?" he asked pleadingly. He looked up into her eyes. Tsunade looked at the young man before her with new eyes. At first, she had been angry, furious. But seeing him with that hopeless expression softened her heart.

"Believe me, Sasuke. I do not want to believe this any more than you do. I checked three times."

"Check it again." his voice was hoarse.

"Sasuke, I…"

"DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled shakily before burying his face in his hands again, his fingers clenching his hair. His head was killing him. The Hokage had never felt so helpless. Just within the next room, a boy who was like a son to her lay broken and silent. Sitting before her was another who seemed ready to jump off the nearest cliff. She heaved a sad sigh.

"I should not do this. But I will allow you to see him." she relented. Sasuke raised his eyes to hers. "But just for a moment." she ordered. Sasuke was uncertain. Seconds ago she told him that he was a rapist, and now she was allowing him to see his victim.

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment as if wondering if she should answer.

"Because Naruto refuses to condemn you." she turned her back toward him to walk away. "Also he asked to see you." she disappeared around the corner. Sasuke stood against the far wall as far away from the hospital bed as possible. He had entered the room quietly, hoping to just take a glance at the blond and leave before he woke. But those brilliant eyes opened pinning him against the wall with their intensity. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Strangely enough, those eyes weren't angry or condemning as Tsunade so eloquently put it. If he did not know any better, he'd say that Naruto was happy to see him.

"Hey there, Teme." he rasped. Sasuke swallowed hard and loosened himself from the wall.

"Naruto…" he said not knowing what to say. Naruto shifted around a bit and pulled himself into a sitting position wincing slightly.

"Come here." he commanded softly. Sasuke took slow careful steps toward the blond stopping at the foot of the bed. He did not look at him. "Sit down, Sasuke." The raven sat gingerly on the edge. "Closer." he shifted over an inch. "Do you hate me that much, Sasuke?". Sasuke's head snapped up at the unexpected question. Naruto's face was blank but his eye were glassy with unshed tears.

"I don't hate you, dobe." he forced himself to say.

"Then why don't you want to come near me?" Naruto's voice was so quiet and smooth. So unlike him. Sasuke gripped the starch sheets.

"You shouldn't want me near you." he whispered turning away from those tearful eyes. He felt Naruto shift again. He turned his head toward him to see what he was doing and found the blond's nose centimeters from his own. He made to pull away but Naruto reached up and grasped his chin in his cold hand. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto's lips were pressed softly against his in a chaste kiss. The action was so surprising and out of place that Sasuke was frozen into shock. The lips parted from his and Naruto looked deeply into his eyes, those peach colored lips parting to say…

"Thank you." the hand on his chin retreated allowing the fingers to caress his skin in passing. Naruto sat back against his pillows and folded his hands looking out the window into the sunset. "I know that you are probably confused about what happened. I was too. But everything makes sense now. This was a long time coming. I'm surprised it took you this long." he explained. Sasuke frowned not understanding what the blond was talking about. Naruto gauged his expression. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked, his tone teasing but his voice serious. Sasuke looked away and shook his head. Naruto was quiet for a moment. "Sasuke, how long has it been since your parents were killed?" Sasuke thought about it.

"About ten years." he answered numbly.

"And what do you remember?" Sasuke looked at Naruto seeing the blond head tilted to the side as he regarded him.

"I walked into the compound and everyone was dead. Itachi had slaughtered them all. You know the story dobe." he explained with a touch of irritation.

"Hm…" Naruto said looking at his fingernails without interest. "That's funny, because I heard a different story." he said noticing and picking at a hangnail. Sasuke glared silently demanding and explanation. Naruto glanced up and caught the look. "Sasuke…" Naruto began, his face shifted into a pained frown as if what he was about to say was difficult. "Itachi did not kill your parents." Sasuke stopped breathing. "When you went home that day, you found that he had attacked your father. Reasons unknown. He had stabbed him in the stomach. Your mother was kneeling by his side trying to stop the bleeding. You came in and saw him bleeding at your feet. You could not believe that the man who, in your eyes, was invincible and laying there crying and screaming for help. Itachi had done something that you never could. He took down your father without breaking a sweat." Sasuke felt his heartbeat race. "Yet again, your brother had proven his superiority over you, but not only that. He had also bested your father. You were jealous. You were angry. But you had an opening. Itachi was sloppy. Hasty. He did not finish the job, and he left you n opportunity. You took out your kunai and you finished the job, stabbing into his chest until his insides were painting the floor. Your mother tried to stop you, so you turned on her. The blood made you thirsty, insane with bloodlust. Years of suppressed anger just finally spilled over. Your father never acknowledging you, your mother always fawning over her favorite son, you having to follow in Itachi's shadow all of your life. You walked out of your home and you went from house to house in the Uchiha compound and you killed everything in sight until there was no one left." he said all this as if they were discussing the weather. "But that's not all. It would seem as if you still try to revert to blaming Itachi for everything you have done, even when you raped me." Sasuke felt as if his throat had snapped shut. "But what you so conveniently forget, Sasuke, is that you killed him two years ago." Sasuke's mouth dropped open. "During a raging thunderstorm, you unexpectedly returned from Sound coming into my apartment unannounced. In your right hand was a bloody kunai. In your left was Itachi's head." He could feel the fabric tearing in his grip. But he was not angry. How could he be? How could he be when every event played in his mind as the Kyuubi hold narrated it? How could he when everything was so clear? When the blood was fresh and red, the metallic smell burned into his memory? When he could feel the warmth of the blood dripping between his fingers? When he could hear the cries of those he cut down as they tried to escape? All Sasuke could wonder was how the hell he forgot.

"How? How do you know this?" he asked his calm rival. Naruto smiled softly at the question.

"Because I helped you."

****

Thanx guys for all the reviews! I was soooo happy! The more reviews I get the faster I update, soo… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEEZ ;)


	3. SNAP!

Sasuke shook his head quickly in denial.

"No. No you're lying. It can't be true! I was only…what…eight years old. Right? I couldn't have! It's not possible!" he could see it, he could feel it, but he was having a hell of a time accepting it. Naruto heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"Geez and you call me the idiot." Naruto saw Sasuke as he did at the Chuunin exams, paralyzed with fear. "You can't really be that fucking stupid, Sasuke! We have been training for most of our lives. Killing a few merchants and fishermen was hardly a task."

"But…but…my father was full trained, and…"

"…and had Itachi not softened him up, you would not have succeeded."

"But there was experienced ninja in the compound!"

"And that's where I came in. We both know that I was unable to channel Kyuubi's energy willfully until much much later. I had to have exhausted my own chakra before I could use his. That's pretty damn useful when you're surrounded by a group of pissed fighters who are beating you half to death. I felt an unfamiliar chakra inside of me and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was back at my apartment cleaned and dressed in my sleep clothes. I assumed that it was just a dream, until I found out that the entire Uchiha clan was massacred. Except for you, that is." he watched as the black hair fell forward obscuring his face as he glared at the floor.

"But how? Why? I just don't understand." he said quietly.

"You know, Sasuke. Life is a cold, tough tittied bitch. And when it gets hard enough, we all have our ways of dealing with it. Some of us take our frustrations out on ourselves," he said showing the criss crossing cuts on his bare arms. "others, who just can't seem to find it within themselves to escape, search inside to find someone who can." he saw Sasuke's head lift in the slightest.

"So… what? I have like, a split personality or something?"

"I guess so." Naruto said with a shrug. "And seeing someone you care about covered in blood must have forced a trigger effect. One minute you just collapsed against me and the nest you were cutting into me like a steak."

"Stop it." Sasuke pleaded.

"You carved your symbol into my chest…"  
"Naruto, please…"

"You told me that I was yours. You marked me. You tore off my jumpsuit and you beat the shit out of me as you fucked me."

"Oh God." Sasuke felt tears spill down his cheeks.

"And I loved every fucking minute of it." Naruto's voice was raspy with need. Sasuke looked over in surprise, his eyes beaming to the tent beneath the sheets pooled in Naruto's lap. Naruto sprang forward, injuries now fully healed, and pushed Sasuke flat against the foot of the bed. "You me feel again, Teme." he pushed his hand against his chest caressing a nipple as he leaned forward and captured the parted lips in a heated kiss. He wasted no time thrusting his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and they both moaned at the simple but sinful action.

"Mmm… Naruto, no…mmmm" Sasuke could think of half a million reasons why this was extremely wrong, but damn it just felt so good. Naruto threw his leg across the body beneath him straddling the Uchiha making sure to place their arousals together.

"You gave me what I had been needing all my life, Sasuke. Please. Do it again." he pleaded against the warm, wet lips. Sasuke reached up and twined his fingers into the slightly knotted blond hair and then trailed his fingers across the cheek gently, tracing the distinct whisker marks. Naruto frowned and slapped his hand away. "No! Nonono! Not like that!" he grabbed Sasuke by the arms and rolled so that the raven was on top. "Do it like before. Hit me. Hurt me!" he demanded pulling him against his chest and forcing a harsh bruising kiss on him. Sasuke writhed about trying to pull away, a muffled 'no' coming out around the kiss. "Yes!" Naturo wrapped his legs around him and pulled Sasuke against him harder, the friction against their sensitive crotches making them both give a small cry. Naruto ripped off his hospital gown leaving him immediately naked and Sasuke gasped at the unexpected move. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hand and pressed it against his own tanned chest. His caramel covered hand covering the pale one. "Like this." he said before digging his own fingers into his healed flesh drawing new blood. Sasuke groaned at the beautifully sadistic picture, the dark, bright blood contrasting against the skin. He hardly resisted the urge to lean forward and lick at it like candy. He felt a dull throb in the back of his head.

"Naruto, I can't." he panted, desperately trying to pull away.

"You did it before. Just take me, Sasuke. Claim me." Naruto pulled Sasuke's fingers through his blood and took the coated fingers into his mouth sucking them clean. He then reached up and grabbed Sasuke's hair pulling him roughly into a kiss to share the forbidden treat between them. Sasuke groaned and submitted to the kiss. It was so warm and delicious. Naruto had the sweetest blood. He wanted more. He wanted to gut the fox container and gnaw on his insides. His eyes few open with that thought and he jerked off of the blond and away from the bed.

"NO DAMN IT! NO!!!" he yelled frantically, clutching his pounding head and sinking into a chair near the bed. Naruto sat up looking at him as he panted in unfulfilled desire.   
As he calmly sat up and laid back against his pillows, Sasuke's headache subsided.

"Get out." Naruto ordered with a practiced nonchalance. Inside he was crying and screaming and destroying anything within reach.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began, startled by the command. But as soon as Naruto heard that remorseful voice he snapped.

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" he yelled toppling over the I.V. holder and slamming his fist into some kind of machine. Sasuke winced and jumped from his seat.

"Calm down, dobe. Just listen to m…" Sasuke didn't have time to say more as Naruto started screaming at the top of his lungs. Naruto jumped out of the bed, not caring about his nudity, and began flinging himself wildly around the room, tearing at anything he could get his hands on. Sasuke ran forward and grabbed him around the waist from behind trying to stop the blond from hurting himself.

"Naruto! Damn it! Stop this! AAAAHHHH!" he screamed as Naruto sank his teeth into his arm and kicked him in the shin. Sasuke pulled away looking at his bleeding wound, barely hearing as Tsunade and three other nurses charged in. They crowed around the frantic fox holder and tried to wrestle him down. Naruto's anguished screams echoed throughout the hospital and also throughout Sasuke's heart. He could hear the sorrow in those cries and he could see it in the hopeless expression and the crystalline tears streaming down the wailing face. Tsunade produced a needle from the pocket of her overcoat and quickly injected it's contents into the blond's pinned arm. He immediately calmed down and slowly sank bonelessly to the floor, his eyes still pinned to Sasuke's. A small stream of drool ran over his bottom lip and mixed with the tears. For a moment he looked as if he were dead. Sasuke sank down against the wall looking almost as hopeless as the blond. He watched as they picked Naruto up and laid him back onto the unmade bed. Tsunade turned to him, noticing his injury and wordlessly helped him up leading him to the door. He took a quick back glance at his friend who stared blankly at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Naruto."


	4. Competition

Sasuke just stared straight ahead into space as Tsunade bandaged up his arm silently. She did not know exactly what happened between the two young men, but Naruto's earlier explosion had undoubtedly affected Sasuke. He had not even blinked the whole time he sat in the room. He could not take his mind off of the blond nuisance. He had learned a lot in the past five minutes. He learned that he was a rapist, a murderer and the last true heir to his family name. He wondered for a moment how his life had gotten even worse than it was before. At the exact moment, Shizune walked into the room and cleared her throat. Tsunade turned an regarded her curiously.

"Tsunde-san. Naruto has a visitor and he is insisting of seeing him." she said softly. 

"Well, tell them that Naruto cannot have visitors right now." she said dismissively and turned back to Sasuke's arm.

"Well, I'm afraid it isn't that simple. It's the kazekage." Shizune replied. Tsunade gasped and her grip tightened in Sasuke's arm. He winced at both the mention of Suna's leader and the iron grip on his wrist. Tsunade noticed his expression and smiled softly in apology before finishing up the wound dressing. She sighed and stood up facing Shizune.

"Take me to him." she ordered. They both left the room and left Sasuke to ponder.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked himself. His curiosity gave him the incentive to snap out of his daze and he walk out of the room. He peered down the hall, his eyes immediately attracted to the blood red hair at the end of the corridor. Tsunade was talking to Gaara who had his arms crossed over his chest and he sporadically nodded as she spoke. The jade eyes glared in his direction as he notice the raven head's presence. They locked gazes for a moment and the tensioned thickened. Tsunade looked between the two in confusion.

"Thank you for the information, Tsunade. I can handle myself from here." Gaara said in a tone that left no room for argument. Tsunade seemed ready to say something but then decided against it and went on her way to deal with other important business. Gaara and Sasuke stared for long testosterone filled moments.

"Uchiha." Gaara hissed venomously. Sasuke's eyes narrowed not liking his tone in the least. "I leave Konoha, and when I return I find Naruto comatose in the hospital." as he spoke he approached the unmoving man. "I ask Hokage Tsunade what happened and she seems extremely reluctant to tell me, and that only means one thing… it has something to do with you." he explained smoothly. Sasuke tensed.

"What makes you say that?" he asked smoothly.

"Because… Uchiha." Gaara spat the name, "Anytime anything untoward involves Konoha's favorite shinobi, people get tight lipped for some reason. As if they all want to protect you. You, the people's investment. So, since it seems that Tsunade is so reluctant to tell me what I want to know, I think that I should just ask you. What happened to Naruto?" they were now nearly nose to nose. Sasuke was not going to back down.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does. It concerns me a great deal. Now tell me what you did to him!"

"….."  
"I won't ask you again." the sand in the gourd strapped to Gaara's back shifted the cork in the gourd's opening.

"That's enough!" Shizune called from behind them. "Remember where you are. This is a hospital. If you cannot behave then you will have to leave." she said heatedly. Gaara gave Sasuke a final glare before turning toward Shizune.

"My apologies. I assure you, it won't happen again." Gaara said softly. Being kazekage, he had to learn a lot about how to behave toward others. Not too long ago, he would have had his sand rip right through Sasuke, and also the lady who interrupted them. Shizune took in the attractive red head and blushed before nodding and walking away. Not wasting his time in turning back to Sasuke, Gaara walked to the door of Naruto's room and stepped inside. He was shocked to say the least. Naruto looked to frail, so helpless. It was completely out of character for the loudmouthed blond. Ignoring Sasuke's presence, he stepped forward beside the bed, his eyes riveted to the unresponsive blue eyes that stared blankly at the ceiling. He reached forward and touched the whispered cheek almost worshipfully not hearing Sasuke's growl. Gaara leaned forward in spite of himself to smell the sunshine hair.

"What the fuck to you think you're doing?!?!" Sasuke yelled jumping forward. In reflex, Gaara's sand sprang forward and bound his attacker to the wall. Gaara did not seem to notice as his nose came in contact with the silken knots. He sighed deeply allowing his nose to nuzzle Naruto's and his eyes drifted closed. He was shocked but extremely pleased when the sky colored eyes blinked and focused on his.

"Hello, Naruto."

****

Sorry this is so short, but it just seemed like a good place to stop. I really don't know who should get with Naruto or if either of them should for that matter.

goldragon08


	5. Pushed Aside

Sasuke struggled hard against his grainy prison as he was crushed against the cold hospital wall. He felt a hot anger bubble in his chest seeing the blond and redhead staring so intently into each others' eyes. It was as if, too them, the rest of the world did not exist, as if Sasuke himself did not even matter. Gaara's fingers caressed the wane cheeks of Naruto who seemed to lean minutely into the caress.

"Gaara." was the soundless word formed on those chapped lips. The redhead smiled fondly at his bedridden companion, just a simple lift at the corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing lying so helplessly in this bed, future Hokage?" Gaara asked slyly. Naruto's eyes darkened a shade and attempted a glare. Gaara's smile widened a bit when the kitsune only managed to pout.

"I'm not helpless, Gaara." he proclaimed, his voice raspy and words slightly slurred from the meds still pumping in his veins.

"Hm, could have fooled me." the jade orbs left blue and slid down the tan neck. Naruto subtly felt his breath quicken at the intensity of the stare. Gaara frowned slightly and reached up grazing his fingers at the juncture of Naruto's neck and shoulder. "Who marked you?" he had meant for the inquiry to come out curiously, but his voice sounded angry and scathing. He frowned heavier when Naruto's breath hitched and he looked away in hesitation. Grasping the blond's chin he forced him to look into his eyes. "Answer me, Naruto." he commanded this time being careful to maintain a soothing voice. Naruto's mouth opened as if to speak but then it shut again. Gaara was upset to see the slightest fear in those eyes. He conceded with a sigh. "It's okay. You don't have to answer me." Gaara opted to gently brush the blond wisps from his forehead.

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the situation. The way Gaara looked at him… he had never been looked at in such a way. If he did not know any better he would think that Gaara cared about him. The sound of struggling alerted his attention and his eyes swiveled to the wall over Gaara's shoulder.  
"Gaara? Why is Sasuke pinned by your sand against the wall."

"Oh." Gaara said sparing a quick glance over his shoulder. He said nothing else, only calling the sand back into it's gourd dropping the Uchiha unceremoniously onto the floor. Sasuke was up in a flask and nose to nose with the sand manipulator.

"You have a fraction of a second to get the hell out of here before I shove that damned gourd up your tight, lily white ass!" Sasuke warned as he vibrated in anger. Gaara looked sickeningly amused as he lifted an invisible brow.

"Well, you are one to talk, Uchiha considering how your ass is just as "lily white" as mine…" he paused and made a considering face, "it may be tighter however." Sasuke allowed the corner of his mouth to lift in a humorless smile.

"I see the mass murderer has gained a sense of humor, I applaud you. I'm impressed."

"Don't be deceived, Uchiha. I have always had a sense of humor. Like the way I kicked your sorry ass in the chuunin exams. That was fucking hilarious."

"Hn, right. I have made a mental note since then not to play around with the criminally insane. Never know what you twisted fucks are capable of." At that, Gaara glanced over in Naruto's direction before returning his attention back to Sasuke with a knowing expression.

"Indeed. And who better to know than you, _Sasuke_?" Gaara's lips then formed into a thin line of anger and Sasuke felt himself tense. Gaara knew something. Or maybe he did not so much as know what happened, but he had an idea.

"Get out." Sasuke commanded in a calm fury. Gaara stepped back from the shaking raven and touched Naruto's shoulder.

"I think Naruto should decide if I should leave. After all, I am here to see him; my best friend." They both looked at the silently watching blond, the jade eyes soft and loving, the ebony ones pleading and angry. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at his hands fumbling in his lap.

"I have missed you, Gaara. I would like you to stay." he said in a small voice. Gaara looked triumphantly at the fuming Uchiha.

"I have missed you as well, Naruto." he said bending forward and placing a chaste kiss on his temple. Naruto seemed shocked by the action so Gaara quickly covered it by briskly ruffling his hair. "I owe you for waking me up to the brighter side of life, don't I? The least I can do is too take care of you until you are better." Naruto glanced up and gave a shallow smile at the comment. Somehow, that smile hurt the hearts of the two males that witnessed it.

"Naruto is well taken care of, Gaara. Your assistance isn't needed." Sasuke ground out clenching his fists painfully.

"Oh, yes I can see that you have done a lovely job thus far, Sasuke-_kun_." Gaara hissed, glaring daggers at his opponent. "But it has been a while since Naruto has visited Suna, right kitsune?" Naruto's head lifted at the idea. "With all the cactus flavored ramen you can eat?" Sasuke twitched as the blond licked his lips lustfully for his beloved ramen.

"It has been weeks since I had ramen." he rasped. Both Gaara and Sasuke were surprised by that.

"And I can take you to my secret desert oasis. It has the purest water you've ever seen." he said brushing the backs of his fingers across Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Water and skies bluer than the eyes before me." Gaara said huskily. Naruto found himself entranced by Gaara for some reason. He knew Gaara. He understood him. And he knew that Gaara could understand him like no one else, even better than Sasuke. They were so much alike, more now than ever. He knew that once Gaara was a creature who needed to inflict pain to remember that he was alive just as badly as Naruto needed to feel it. They both were creatures beyond their control with beasts inside who hungered and thirst for blood and suffering. They needed to speak no words for their eyes told each other everything. They promised understanding. They promised that there was no judgment. They promised the sweetest release. "Will you come with me, Naruto?"

"Naruto…" he heard another voice call out to him, so familiar and warm. But it sounded so far away and small. The eyes before him were like jewels set into ivory. That hair was like the blood he so needed to feel trickle down his skin. Yes. Gaara could understand him. Gaara could give him what he needed. Gaara could replace one pain with another. Yes, Gaara. Gaara….

**Guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I am totally stuck! I would appreciate if you could toss some ideas my way, you know? Maybe help get the ball rolling a bit. Later Gators!**

**Goldragon08**


	6. Decided

Sasuke had a strange sinking feeling in his stomach. No, Naruto would never agree to leave with that red haired, browless, sadistic freak! Surely not! But if that was the case, then why did he feel so lost? Naruto weighed his options. To stay in Konoha or to leave with Gaara. He did not see any real reason to stay. Of course he wanted to be Hokage some day, but with the way things were going that dream just seemed to far away and childish. He would never become Hokage. He would never be respected. And he certainly would never become more than he is now. As he confessed those things to himself he suddenly felt cold and empty inside. He smiled at the feeling. It was his only sure thing in this world. For even if that emptiness disappeared for a moment, he could count on it to come back to him. It was a insane security blanket, he knew that, but it was still his. He looked up at Sasuke who was staring at him intently. There was heat in his eyes and something else, it seemed his eyes were flickering between red and black. The heat in those intense eyes scorched something within Naruto and he was struck with the memory of Sasuke hurting him, thrusting inside him with a animalism that made Kyuubi proud. But then, Sasuke denied him. He pushed him away when he needed him again. Sasuke had used him. But it was fine. Why shouldn't he? Somewhere inside, Naruto was thankful that he was useful for something. He turned his gaze back to Gaara. Those jade orbs were just so cool and calming. It was as if he could dive into those eyes, as if something powerful could pour from their depths and fill him like water. He wanted them to fill him, anything, something. A desperation welled up within him and he swallowed hard as he gave the red head a pleading look. Gaara nodded and brushed at the dirty blond locks.

"It's alright Naruto. It's alright. I will take care of you. Don't worry." He pulled the unresisting blond into his arms and held him. Naruto shivered at the strangeness of being held in such a way. Gaara was so warm, his arms were so soft. Over the robes shoulder Naruto saw Sasuke turn away from them and walk stiffly from the room. But Naruto did not care. He could not care. He just felt so numb inside that nothing seemed to matter. All he wanted was for Gaara to keep holding him just as he was. To comfort him in this strange and unusual way that he could grow to appreciate.

Sasuke did not leave his room for two days. It took him a while to admit it but he found out that he was pouting, even mourning in a way. Naruto was leaving today. He had been discharged from the hospital yesterday and he knew that he and Gaara were at the kitsune's apartment packing for the trip. It did not fully bother him that Naruto was leaving, but he knew that the red head was planning on getting Naruto to stay in Suna and knowing Naruto's vulnerable state, it probably would not be hard to convince him. Sasuke punched his pillow in anger. It was a low blow for Gaara to swoop in and take advantage of Naruto's….situation. He was taking his dobe away from him. HIS DOBE! The audacity. The nerve! And here the Uchiha was whining like a baby in the darkness of his bedroom, curtains drawn and blankets pulled over his head. It was as if he were hiding from reality. As that hit him, Sasuke tore the blankets from himself and stormed from the room in a rage. This was a new challenge for him and he'd be damned if he curled up like a baby and just let it happen! He was an Uchiha damn it, and Uchiha's never run and hide! He ran at full speed to Naruto's apartment, bursting down the door and striding in like he owned it. But he seemed he was a bit too late. The apartment was empty and the duo was long gone. Sasuke clenched his fist and cursed himself. Now he was in a real pickle. Of course, could NOT just let this slide. It was the principle of the matter. He had claimed Naruto and there was no denying that. Although the circumstances where not as pleasant as they could have been, it was irrelevant. The chances of him letting Naruto go was nil. Still, on the other hand. It's not like he did a crap load to stop him either. Yeah, he was totally against it from the go, but when things did not go his way he stamped his feet and ran off. In spite of himself he could not help but smirk. Naruto always did say he was spoiled. The truth was that Sasuke always got his way and now would be no different. But there was a problem. There was the matter of his pride being at stake. Really, what was he gonna do at this point? Run over to Suna and profess his undying love to the blond? Then what? Drag him back to a town where he was hated and scorned? Of course, once Naruto was properly claimed and took on the Uchiha name that would no longer be a problem. They people WOULD respect his lover or they would answer to him. He felt a tingle of sadistic thrill run through him that managed to scare and excite him. And Gaara could prove to be a problem as well. Sasuke drummed his fingers against the leg of his pants and stood stock still as he thought. Then, he turned and strolled out of the apartment as if minutes before, he didn't break the door off the hinges. He had an appointment with Tsunade.


	7. Aurora Borealis

Tsunade's head jerked up off of her desk as a loud banging echoed through her office. She could hear Shizune's small voice through the thin walls.

"Sasuke! You can't just barge in here! Have you no respect?! Tsunade is very busy right now and can't be bothered!"

"Yeah I bet. That old bitch is probably laid out on her desk right now reeking of alcohol. Tsunade! Open! This! Damned! Door!" the deep voice demanded from the other side. Each exclamation accented by a pound on the door that threatened to tear it off the hinges. Tsunade frowned heavily and heaved an impatient sigh as she stood from her seat listing slightly to her left. She unlocked the door and glared at the young Uchiha. Sasuke brushed past her not waiting for an invitation. Ever since Sasuke returned from Orochimaru's clutches, his superior attitude had increased exponentially. Tsunade was not amused.

"Please come in." She said sarcastically as he sat himself in a chair and propped his feet on her desk.

"I don't have time for formalities, Hokage-sama." he said obviously poking fun at her. She growled and stood behind her desk glaring daggers into his ebony orbs. She opened her mouth taking a breath to give him a piece of her mind. "…and I don't have time for any of your bullshit. Naruto has left." he announced. Tsunade closed her mouth only to open it again in mild surprise. "He has left with Gaara headed for Suna. You have to call him back." he said, his calm demeanor not hinting at his inner rage. Tsunade's eyebrows lifted in shock, then her expression changed to consideration. She tapped her index finger against her chin and did that stupid thing that Sasuke hate that people did when they were thinking. She stared at the fucking ceiling as if the answer were up there. In reflex he glanced up too, but then growled at his own stupidity before strumming his fingers against the armrest impatiently. The gesture caught her attention and she smirked knowingly. A smirk that could rival his own. How he so badly wanted to rip it from her face and grind it between his molars. He ground his teeth and waited for the reply the he was sure he wouldn't like.

"I see no reason why I should call him back. He has been through a traumatic experience and he should take some time off."

"Look…" Sasuke began hopping out of his seat to lean over her desk in a display of domination. "Naruto should not be out there wondering around with some sand brained nut job! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" before he knew it, Tsunade had rocketed out of her chair and grabbed his collar pulling him nose to nose with her.

"No, you look boy! It seems that you have forgotten your place, and since in know that you have been through a lot I have let it slide. But when you mess with Naruto you go to far!" she heaved him away from her and he slammed against the door. Sasuke felt the wind get knocked out of him for a moment. By the time he reoriented himself she was standing in front of him. "Look at you. You are a spoil little rich boy. After everything that has happened to you, you still expect things to be handed over to you on a silver platter. And now, something that you can't have is dangled in front of you and it's killing you. So what did you do, Sasuke?" she kneeled down to be eye level with him. "You kill him." Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "You believe that if you can't have something, then no one will. But I won't let you hurt him anymore Sasuke. I won't let you hurt Naruto. She slowly stood and made her way behind her desk and began filing out papers as if nothing happened. "You will stay away from him, Sasuke. If I hear that you are anywhere near him I… I can't promise your safety." that was all that she said. That was all she needed to say. She had expected him to storm silently out of the room. She did not expect his smooth chuckle as he struggled to his feet.

"You think you are so smart, don't you Tsunade? You think that just because you are the Hokage that you can just rule over me. You better remember who you are messing with, bitch!" his eyes flashed red. "I am Sasuke fucking Uchiha! And no one stands in my way!" lightening flashed from his arm and Tsunade jumped up from her seat and planted herself against the far wall. Sasuke felt rage and fury boil over in his system and he could smell her fear potent and tangy like fresh limes mingled with blood. There was only on thing that's stayed his hand. She was part of Naruto's family. The family that the lovable Kitsune had weaved not through the blood of lineage, but through sweat and heart. He could make people love him, attach to him. He had Tsunade under his spell as deep as Sasuke himself. He felt his anger subside and the lightening slowly died down. He saw her breathe a sigh of relief before her eyed flicker around her office at the mess of papers, scrolls and books unsure of what to do. Sasuke stood before the door, his head lowered and his inky locks covering his handsome face. His voice seemed to envelope the room when he spoke. "I have lost everything. For so long I have lived in the shadow of a past that was false. Shame. Disgrace. Vengeance. It was all that was left for me. But Naruto…" he closed his eyes and tasted the name on his tongue, sweet as sunshine honey. "Naruto…" he said the name as if it would explain it all; fill in the gaps that Tsunade frowned to fill, to understand. When Sasuke lifted his head, he was smiling brilliantly. A smile as beautiful as the brightest full moon in a black sky. As beautiful as the aurora borealis. "Naruto is my torch in the darkness." then the smiled melted away. "But everywhere I turn, you, all of you, you try to take him away from me." Tsunade could swear that she saw a touch of madness in those eyes. "But I won't let you." he turned elegantly and turned to brass knob. "Anyone tree that stands in my way will be cut down." was what he said as he closed the door behind him.

(Miles away)

Naruto felt a cold shudder run through his body. He did not know when, but a storm was coming.

_**Ok. My writer's block has been cleared. I know who this fic will end. Gimme reviews and I will update. Laters!**_


	8. Sunshine and Cherry Blossoms

Gaara risked a glance to his side to inspect the Kitsune traveling with him. They had let to leave the gates of Konoha and he could not get Naruto away from this place fast enough. The whole time, he was convinced that the Uchiha would come barreling from behind them and try to drag Naruto back, but it didn't happen. The blond was unbearably quiet ever since he opened the door to let Gaara into his apartment. He offered the sand manipulator tea and that was all. Since Gaara was unaccustomed to small talk, he was tense as he tried to think of something to say. He turned toward Naruto preparing to speak.

"Naruto!"

They both turned toward the voice and Gaara frowned as the pink thing bound toward them. Sakura trotted up to Naruto and spared Gaara a polite nod which he pointedly did not return.

"Naruto, are you taking a trip?" she asked noticing the duffle on his shoulder. He gave a curt nod. She winced at the small, forced smile on his face. It looked almost painful. "I see. And Gaara is escorting you to Suna. I hope you will not be gone long. I will miss you."

"Will you." the question was strange, said without an upward inflection at the end. If she did not know any better, she would say that she offended him.

"Of course I will. You are one of my dearest friends."  
"Yes. I'm sure your life will be unbearably quiet without me." his voice was toneless and slightly scathing. Sakura felt her insides freeze at his coldness. Her eyes flickered from his and she admired the golden locks glowing in the sunlight. His skin was like toffee and his eyes twinkled like sapphires. Somewhere along her journey through life, Naruto had become undeniably attractive. Since Sasuke did not seem to be interested she had gained a grudging appreciation for Naruto. And to add to his looks, this air of inner darkness and mystery made him even more appealing. She tilted her head flirtatiously and Gaara had to suppress a growl.

"Will you have ramen with me before you go? My treat?" her emerald eyes glinted hopefully. Naruto sighed deeply and shifted on his feet. This was the exact same way she looked at Sasuke. It was funny. Not long ago, he would have killed to have her look at him that way. Now it just seemed… wrong. Irritating, almost distasteful in a way.

"I want to get to Suna before nightfall." he said as if that would be the end of it. He turned to leave but she gently grasped his arm. Naruto turned and glared at the unwelcome hand on his bicep. Something about the look made her gasp and quickly pull away. He turned back to her and waited impatiently. She took a steady breath.

"Listen, Naruto. I know that I have not always been very kind to you and I'm sorry. I just want to buy you lunch before you go." she entreated. The corner of his mouth lifted, but the expression was far from friendly.

"Oh, I see. Since Sasuke doesn't want you, you decide to go for the consolation prize. Is that it?" he accused. Sakura's mouth dropped in shock.

"No! No not even! It's not like that, Naruto. I really like you. I just want a chance."

"A chance?" he hissed through his teeth. She took a fearful step back as his eyes purpled in anger. "A chance! All I have been doing my entire fucking life is giving this village second chances. A chance to notice me. To see what have to offer. To stop hating me and…." he trailed off and turned away from her and the redhead who had remained silent at his side the whole time. She saw him shiver and his shoulders slumped in a resigned sigh. When he turned back to her, he was as collected and as nonchalant as he was when she first approached. "I have been giving second chances, giving all that I am, giving, giving, giving. I'm tired of _living_ Sakura." he said. She assumed that he had meant _giving_. She **prayed** that he had mean _giving. _She took a step toward him.

"Naruto…" she said extending her hand. He pulled away from her glaring into her eyes.

"Goodbye Sakura." he turned his back to her. "I wish you the best. I wish you the life that I never had. Live well, my beautiful cherry blossom." With that, he and Gaara continued their journey. Sakura gasped silently and she felt tears well up in her eyes. All at once, she realized how stupid she had been. This dark, mysterious man was not Naruto. This was something else. Something wrong. She bit her lip and looked down at the grounds and smiled with a sad hopelessness. He had caller her his beautiful cherry blossom. Had anyone else called her that it would have sounded corny. But from him, it was the most flattering thing any man had ever called her. For so many years she had looked straight through him. She had the sun at her beck and call. An angel more celestial than Michael had wanted her at one time, but she could only see the dark. Sasuke had clouded her vision and she was left in shadow. But now that star was fading. Soon it would either explode and destroy all that is around it, or it will collapse in on itself. Either way, Naruto would be gone. She blamed herself first and foremost. All Naruto had needed was a true friend. Someone to love him. Now it just may be too late. She lifted up her eyes and looked at the overcast. At that very moment, the cloud that had been before the sun passed by and her face was bathed again in warm yellow light that dried her stinging tears. Perhaps it was not too late.

Sasuke strode through the city not minding any of the people that passed him by or spoke his name in greeting. They did not matter. All that mattered now was getting Naruto back. Since they had only recently left, they could not have gotten far. He could probably intercept them before they made it as far as Suna. At first, Sasuke was leery of confronting Gaara in his enviornment, but he realized that it would make little difference. Whether Gaara was in the desert or in the village of the leaves did not matter. His sand would hear it's masters call from the far corners of the earth. But this was fitting. To challenge Gaara for Naruto in the middle of the desert seemed more poetic in a way. Even if Sasuke did not appreciate that kind of thing, he knew that Naruto did. Especially after a few years back, he had found a few unsent love letters to Sakura in the blond's apartment. He made sure to torment Naruto about that for at least a week. But he could not deny that the kitsune had a talent for prose. Who knew? Who knew that such a dimwit could be so philosophical and eloquent with such things? Sasuke had found himself jealous at the time and he was now as well. Because while he himself had so much difficulty putting his emotions into words, Naruto seemed to do it with effortless beauty. Creating metaphors that evoked the perfect imagery and the deepest emotion. He seemed especially good when it came to expressing sadness, which he found out since he had also found Naruto's journal. He didn't notice the progressing downward spiral beyond the posted dates of each page. Or perhaps he did notice and just chose not to acknowledge it. But what it boiled down to was that he _knew_ Naruto. He know how he thought and felt. That gave him an edge above all othersIt made him special. And yet here he was. Forcing his way through the crowded streets because he had lost out on what was rightfully his. The fact that he had the advantage over Gaara in the first place and still lost the battle was highly distasteful in his eyes. But the war was far from over. He noticed a flash of pink in his peripheral vision but disregarded it completely. He had a fox to catch and he'd be damned if he was sidetracked.

**Whoo! Looks like Naruto picked up a few admires without his knowledge. I'm thinking of adding one more, but who? I have an idea (wink, wink) Give me reviews! I love them! Thanks guys for what you have given me so far, words can't describe how much I appreciate them, Of course it takes me forever to update because I'm waiting you guys out, so the quicker you review the quicker I update. Lol yes I'm evil. Laters.**


	9. Unreal

Naruto stared hard at the city gates feeling the slightest semblance of nostalgia. He knew that there was a possibility that he would not come back. He knew that this may be the last time he laid eyes on the gate that protected his home town. Yet, even though he knew this, he found it hard to care. He felt as if he should feel something. But all he could think of was the fact that within the confines of this gate sat all of his suffering. He tried so hard to prevent himself from hating them. All of them. Even now he struggled. Tilting his head and making a face of consideration he began to wonder why. Why shouldn't he hate them? He use to reason within himself that hate only begets more hate. But so what? It doesn't make him as bad as them. No not by a long shot. They had no reason to hate him. He was the one who saved them all, who delivered them from destruction. On that note, he placed his hand on his stomach, his palm warming the swirled seal that locked away the fox spirit within. Little did they know that he held the key. He knew fully well how to release the fox from it's fleshy prison and many nights he laid awake wondering what was holding him back. Of course, the Kyuubi was no help in his restraint. He was always there egging him on, even lowering himself to begging his blond entrapment to let him out to play. But Naruto always held firm. His responsibility to his people was everything to him and earning their respect was the goal that drove him. But all of that was gone. Everything that was crucial to him was so fragile; having to be kept in a delicate balance. One slip up and they could all say, "I told you so." and for years he lived with it. But the delicate crystal globe he lived in just shattered in an instant. He could remember like it was yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

"_Damn it, Naruto! Can't you do anything right?!" Sakura cried in anguish. "You promised that you would bring him back! You promised!" she buried her face in her hands and sobbed, her pink hair hiding her from view. Naruto looked at all of his peers who had stood expectantly at the gate awaiting his return with Sasuke. But when he returned empty handed, he may as well not have returned at all. He looked down at his hands; his worthless, calloused hands. He had failed. The only being that he loved. The one he killed for, the one he would die for. He had lost him. He looked at the glaring eyes of the villagers and they turned their backs on him. Everyone left and he was alone, standing at the city gates without a friend in the world. All the other times had been different. All the other times he had been left behind was because he had not had the chance to prove his worth. But the chance had come and gone and after all his talk and promises, he had failed. He lowered his head in shame ignoring the river of tears streaming down his scarred cheeks and he dragged himself home. He pushed through his apartment door not even bothering to lock it and felt his legs give out. In reflex he tried to reach out and grab the counter but only managed to knock over a stack of dishes and empty ramen cups. As lay there on that floor he wondered if he was truly there, if he existed or if this was all an illusion. If he was just a character in a sick story someone was writing for amusement. His head lolled to the side and something glistened in the sunlight. There lying beside him on the floor was a chopping knife. His chilled fingers reached for the handle and he stared at it. The light bounced cheerfully off of the blade and the rest of the room dulled from his view. The sharp weapon in his grasped seemed to be the only thing that was truly real. In a daze, he pulled the serrated edge across his sun tanned arm and watched in a childlike fascination as the blood oozed from beneath the surface. It was so strange, but it made an idiotic sense. This simple, rich, warm liquid was the elixir of life. If he cut deep enough, if he let enough seep from his veins then he would cease to exist. But as soon as the thought occurred to him, the wound scabbed and healed leaving behind a barely noticeable scar. Disappointed, he repeated the motion. He never realized how beautiful blood was. How it was the perfect shade of red. He quickly pulled the weeping flesh to his lips and tasted himself. It was a metallic, meaty flavor. Not bad at all. The flesh closed and he felt Kyuubi stir inside_

_"I know what you're thinking, Kit. Don't be a fool." he drawled. But Naruto did not listen. Again and again he sliced, never getting deep enough. The pain and the flavor was the perfect mix. He savored it. As long as he hurt himself, they could never hurt him. He wouldn't give them the chance. No, never again._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto rolled up his sleeve and peered at his most recent cuts. The scars were always so faint. He wanted just one scar, just one thing that would remind him of that feeling. When he cut himself, it was proof that he could take it, that he was a warrior that feared no pain. To put it succinctly, he felt fucking invincible.

Gaara glanced down at the smooth arm but his keen eyes beamed onto the faded marks. They were too strategically placed, too precise. But there was nothing he could do just standing there at the gate. He touched his companions shoulder to get his attention. Naruto startled slightly and looked into Gaara's eyes. The redhead felt breathless. Those eyes. They once held such life and joy. They were as a beautiful day with the bluest sky. But now they were dull and full of pain and a growing rage, clouded and promising a coming storm. Gaara forced the corner of his mouth to lift in a small smile.

"We must be going. The desert is cruel and Suna awaits you." he said. Indeed it did await his love. Gaara had made preparations. The guest of the kazekage was to be treated as a prince. Yes, Gaara had set things in motion on the day of his arrival. He would make it very hard for Naruto to walk away. Gaara was going to see to that personally, and Kami help anyone who stood in his way.

_**Yawn, ok. Sorry it took me so long but I am loosing enthusiasm. I'm trying! Really! Gimme review, you now I love 'em! ;)**_


	10. Wooing Naruto

The desert was indeed cruel, unmerciful, torturous… it was damned hot! Naruto had to stop and wipe the sweat from his brow. Gaara patiently turned and lifted a nonexistent eyebrow at his sweaty companion. Naruto took in Gaara's calm demeanor with a touch of annoyance.

"How the hell can you stand this? And to make matters worse, you are draped in that heavy ass robe." he said gruffly. Gaara tilted his head and glanced down at his attire as if just noticing it.

"My robe does not please you?" he asked innocently.

"No, it doesn't." the blond answered with an emphatic shake of his head. "I'm getting hot just looking at you." The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched upward momentarily and Naruto wondered why.

"Alright then." Gaara then proceeded to slowly pull at the obi at his waist, drawing the soft material from its loose knot. He looked Naruto straight in the eye as he moved arching his back as the heavy covering pooled around his feet in the shimmering sand. "Does this please you then?" he asked with a slight husk in his voice. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked over his friend with a thoughtful expression. He couldn't believe that he never noticed that Gaara had grown so much. Where the hell did those muscles come from?! He was a far cry from the once skinny, goth kid he grew to know. The sun was slowly sinking behind him setting his flamed tresses ablaze. His eyes seemed to glow and twinkle with mischief and the softly parted, pink lips were just a bit too inviting. Yes, Gaara was beautiful. But that was all. Sasuke was beautiful. Sakura was beautiful. Hell, everyone had seemed to come into their own. Naruto felt his heart shatter a bit more. Everyone was beautiful but him. Naruto allowed himself to sink from his crouched position and sat hard in the gritty sand. Gaara wondered why Naruto seemed so sad suddenly. He stepped closer and sat in front of Naruto crossing his legs Indian style and folding his hands neatly in his lap. Naruto's eyes flickered toward the gesture, his sight trained on the laced fingers. He reached out and touched them, caressing them with his own calloused pads. Gaara gasped and tensed at the sensation marveling how such simple contact could create such reaction. Misinterpreting Gaara's tense form, Naruto drew away with a pained smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you have very beautiful hands." he said. He did not even think of the fact that one guy saying such a thing to another would be seen as strange to some people. But after all that has happened between him as Sasuke, those kinds of things did not bother him. All taboos and social blunders were abstract to him especially since he was the physical embodiment of the largest one of the village. He WAS taboo incarnate, so in essence it didn't matter what the hell he did. Good or bad he was a monster and that was it. All that was left now was truth and the truth was that his red headed friend had beautiful hands. And there it was. Gaara reached out and hesitantly took Naruto's hand in his. The action surprised the Kyuubi container and he gave Gaara a curious look. Was Gaara blushing? Naruto felt a velvet thumb smooth across the back of his hand.

"I don't mind if you touch me, Naruto." Gaara said softly as if he were nervous of what Naruto would say. Well, the blond was certainly not expecting that. He felt the strange urge to explore. He took his free hand and touched the red strands. They were softer than they looked. His fingers traveled down toward the wan cheek pausing to caress the blackness around those jade eyes. He had always secretly wondered if Gaara wore kohl, but it seemed that his friend was just in dire need of a week of sleep. He did not notice that Gaara's breathing had deepened and quickened, not even when he touched the moist lips and the breathed air condensed slightly on his parched skin. His touch traveled down to the marble neck and he noticed when Gaara shivered. He looked up from his examination and trapped those eyes with his, blue clashing with aquamarine.

"You are beautiful, Gaara." he said. His voice was monotone but sincere, and with a disappointing lack of lust. Gaara felt a wave of need well up within and he realized that he had never wanted something so badly. All his life he was searching for a reason to exist, something worth fighting for. Then, a ditzy blond fumbled into his life showing him the meaning of love, loyalty and devotion. He owed his friend so much! And here he was before him, so empty and lackluster. What had become of him, he was not certain. But what he did know was that he had to keep Naruto away from Sasuke. He could not presume as to exactly what went on between the two, but he knew that Naruto had dedicated his life to the Uchiha once, long ago. He put his life on the line to bring his best friend back home. Gaara had seen the love Naruto had for Sasuke. He did not know then, but he was envious of it. He could not understand the tightening in his chest whenever Sasuke's name would roll from Naruto's tongue so forlorn and lost. And even after all was said and done, Sasuke had rejected him. But recently, something changed. The Uchiha was much too possessive of the blond as of late and even though Gaara could just chalk up his paranoia to rivalry, his instincts told him that Sasuke had done something extreme. Especially since Naruto was so willing to leave with him, even if just for a short trip. But this wouldn't be just a trip. Gaara intended to keep the blond. To protect him and help him heal. Naruto had once given Gaara something to live for, and now he had the chance to return the favor. He clutched the tanned hand and turned his face into the palm, taking a deep breath before kissing it lightly. Naruto gasped at Gaara's gesture but he did not pull away. Gaara smiled at his love.

"You are the most beautiful, Naruto."

**Hey guys!!! I missed you! I intended to give special thanx to each individual reviewer, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Finals coming up you know! So hope that I do well to keep my good g.p.a. up. I will give thanx later so pleeeezzzz give me reviews! I will update soon. Ja ne! ;)**


	11. The Death of Naruto

Naruto was stunned at the sensation of the silky lips smoothing against his palm. He did not have the wherewithal to wonder why exactly the sand manipulator was doing this, but he focused solely on the feel of it. So soft. So warm. Absolutely lovely. And Gaara was looking into his eyes so intently and for some reason it made the desert even hotter. Suddenly, Gaara raised up onto his knees still keeping eye contact with the blond. Glad that Naruto had not pulled away, he grew more bold and wrapped his lips around the tip of the blond's thumb. He watched closely as the blue eyes widened in slight surprise and a gasp parted the tasty looking lips. He savored the salty/sweet taste and only knew that he wanted oh so much more. He allowed his hand to travel up along the tanned forearm in a long teasing caress. So many years Gaara had wondered about Naruto. If he was as tasty as he looked. If his skin was as soft as it looked. He was not disappointed. His fingers traveled over the shoulder and along the collar making his way to the caramel neck. Naruto shuddered lightly at the sensation.

"_What's going on? Why is he doing this?"_ he thought. These touches were so intimate and loving; absolutely alien to him. But something inside did not want it to stop. The texture of Gaara's tongue was strangely marvelous and he wondered what it would feel like in other places on his body. He watched in fascination as the red head let the now wet appendage slip from his lips. Those eyes held him captive and he could not look away even if he had the desire to. But he didn't. Instead, he watched avidly as those eyes drew nearer, the contact breaking so that the jade orbs could lock onto his lips. This drew Naruto's attention back to Gaara's own lips as they parted slightly approaching in slow motion. He felt numb all over when the pinkish flesh connected. It was so odd that it felt wrong. To be kissed. To have someone want to taste him. To share in something so embracing.

_Sasuke_

He frowned as black eyes and raven hair materialized in the forefront of his mind. He had a sudden flash of another set of lips on his in a connection so different than the one he was engaged in now. The awkward accidental meeting of lips years ago at the academy. He remembered his reaction to it, how torn he was inside. Part of him wanted to lick his lips and savor the favor, memorize it and lock it within his heart forever. The other half commanded that he gag and spit, to get rid of the wretched taste. When he saw the disgusted expression on the other boys face, he just followed that reaction not wanting to be any more alienated that he already was. He pushed his own desire to the side that day and he always regretted it. Then he was flashed forward into another memory; another kiss. One that happened years after the first, yet so resent now that he could still taste the blood, his blood shared between them in a forbidden moment of domination and pain. That was the memory that made him so warm all over. That was the memory that made the appendage between his thighs jump in excitement. As Gaara decided that now was the perfect time to flicker his tongue into the cavern of the kitsune's mouth, Naruto had the brief inkling that this was wrong. One friend was here touching him, kissing him, and yet he was thinking of another. Gaara pulled away when his partner's lips became lax against his own and he looked at him with concern.

"Naruto?" he called out to him. Those baby blue eyes looked at him with such innocence and wonder that Gaara wondered if he had ever been kissed before. If he even knew what the gesture meant. Naruto tilted his head and frowned in consideration. Gaara was about to apologize when…

"You taste like coconut milk." Naruto said in a far away voice. The statement caught Gaara so off guard that he just stared at the blond, a huff of laughter caught in the back of his throat. To his surprise, Naruto took his chin in his hand and brought him forward for another kiss, slow and exploratory. The blond pulled away and licked the remaining flavor from his lips with an expression of consideration. "Yes, that's it. Coconut milk." he gave a dry humorless laugh. "That's odd. A sand dweller tasting like the juice of a tropical fruit." But Gaara hadn't hears a word. The kiss had left him breathless and wanting. He dove into the blond, pushing his back against the shifting sand and kissed him as he had always wanted to. He buried his tongue into that sweet mouth with a resonating moan of desire. The sand in his gourd swirled around in confused excitement and was soon joined by the sand surrounding them. To Naruto it felt as if they were in an ocean of silk. So smooth and fluid was the sand beneath him that he felt as if he were floating there in the middle of the desert with Suna's greatest weapon straddling him, their erections placed together in their own little embrace. The notion was so funny that he would have chuckled had his lips been free. Which brought his attention back to the kiss. That tongue. When he was younger he would never have thought that having someone else's tongue invading his mouth could feel so… agreeable. His own tongue began to respond, lazily at first, but then it grew into a battle for dominance. He tangled his fingers into the bloody hair and pulled Gaara closer, angling the head so that he could taste deeper. What had begun as an experimentation was quickly beginning to transform into something else. He wanted to devour Gaara, to swallow him whole. Besides… he liked coconut milk.

_**A few miles away….**_

Sasuke faced the gates of Konoha with a look of distain. The situation was strange, ironic, funny in a cosmic sort of way. He imagined that Naruto had stood here years ago in this very same position; mentally preparing to embark on a journey to find his best friend; the avenging Uchiha; Konoha's prodigal son. His shoulders shook in a humorless laugh.

"Sasuke?" He didn't even turn when he heard the voice of the pinked hair kunoichi behind him. "Where are you going? You aren't thinking of leaving again." she asked with a careful tone. Sasuke heaved an impatient sigh.

"I have a mission to complete that is long overdue." he said more to himself than to her. She nodded in understanding and stood behind him staring at the barrier between their village and the outside world. "It's funny, isn't it?" he said in a soft baritone. She was shocked at his initiation of conversation. Sasuke never began one unless he was speaking to a certain blond haired rival.

"Isn't what funny, Sasuke?" she asked placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. He didn't pull away.

"The way karma comes right back around and kick you in the balls." the corners of his mouth lifted slightly in a smirk. "Naruto said that once." They fell into a brief silence at the mention of his name. It was true. Years ago, Sakura had stood beside her other teammate before this very gate begging him to bring back her dark haired love. Naruto swore that he would bring him back no matter what the cost. Sakura had believed him, she needed to. But when he had come back without the Uchiha heir, she was heartbroken. She yelled at Naruto and dismissed him before the entire town. That was when everything turned around.

"You know, Sasuke, after you left Naruto did what I never thought he could do, what I never thought he even would want to do." she waited for Sasuke to respond. When he didn't' she continued. "All of his attention went into training. He never pranked, he never went out with us, he never even smiled. He put all of his energy into becoming 'a more efficient killer'." Sasuke turned to her when she said that. "Yes, those where his exact words. He stopped going to Ichiraku's for ramen. He stopped wearing his favorite orange jumpsuit. Everything that Naruto was was just folded up and thrown away." she bowed her head, lowering her lashes hoping to dam up the oncoming tears. "He did what he thought he had to do to make everything better. Isn't that just like Naruto? To just go to any extreme to make someone happy?" she sniffled as she spoke, her shoulders starting to heave in quiet sobs. "He did it for the village. He did it for you. And he did it for me." she confessed quickly losing her composure. Sasuke turned toward her eyeing her through his raven bangs.

"What are you talking about?" he commanded, his voice teetering between anger and concern. Sakura reached up trying desperately to wipe away her tears.

"He threw away what was no longer needed! He was trying to give us all what we wanted! I didn't even try to stop him! I encouraged it! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry, Naruto!" she cried near hysteria. Her knees began to buckle beneath her and she was surprised when pale arms wrapped around her and brought her into a warm embrace. The strong heartbeat against her cheek gave her the strength to complete her confession."He died, Sasuke! He died the day you left! We all called him a worthless failure and he died! He died give us all what we wanted!" she sobbed into his chest staining his blue shirt with tears.

"I don't understand what you are saying, Sakura. You aren't making sense." he said in his cold detached voice rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"HE DIED INSIDE SO THAT HE COULD BECOME YOU!!" she said between hiccups and sobs. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS LIKE!! HE WAS SO COLD! SO UNCARING! HE HURT PEOPLE, SASUKE! HE HURT HIMSELF! HE… HE…OH GOD WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! OH… OH GOD…" she became incoherent and Sasuke began to shush her calmly rocking back and forth to console his distraught teammate. He waited, watching the sun setting beyond the trees while she calmed herself. "He was you at first (sniff) then he became something else. Something evil. When you returned, he got a little better. He didn't hurt others but he still hurt himself. I tried, Sasuke. I had tried to help him but it was too late. I lost him. And it wasn't until then that I realized that I loved him." she felt Sasuke's fingers clench into her arm at that. She winced but said nothing as he tensed against her. With her body ebbed of all it's misery, she fell limp to the ground as he released her from his hold and got to his feet shifting his pack on his back and heading toward the gate. She watched his retreating form with eyes as pink as her hair. "Bring him back, Sasuke. Please bring him back to me." Sasuke stopped walking and stood motionless before the gate, pausing dramatically before speaking.

"I will bring him back, Sakura." the determination in his voice relieved some of the tension in her body, but what he said next chilled her to the bone. "But not for you. When I bring him back, he will be mine. And I will kill anyone who tries to tear us apart." With that, he walked through Konoha's gates and began his journey toward Suna leaving the sad, betrayed young woman crumpled behind him in the dust.

_**(wipes sweat) Whoo! I never know how the chapter will end until I write the last sentence. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	12. The Desert Has Two Lover's

Gaara couldn't help but wonder how a man's tongue could feel the way Naruto's did as it did stunt moves against his own. He let out a throaty groan when the curious tanned finger tips tickled against his cheek and explored down his neck. The grainy sand shifted beneath their knees as they kneeled on the unsteady ground and pressed together. Naruto trailed his tongue across Gaara's cheek heading toward the shell of his ear flicking the soft lobe back and forth before sucking it between his lips. Gaara pulled him closer, squeezing the biceps in his grips almost enough to bruise. Naruto relished the painful clamping and bit down roughly on the porcelain neck. Gaara tiled his head to the side with a gasp as pleasure and pain blurred together, knowing that the bite would leave a mark. He could feel his new lover's hardness press against his and he was immediately overwhelmed with need. He fell back pulling the blond with him, exhaling a loud huff as his back hit the sand and the rock hard body above him slammed against his ribcage. This seemed to awake something feral inside of Naruto because as soon as he became aware of his dominant position, he proceeded to rip the sand manipulator's black mesh top down the middle exposing the pale, marble-like chest. He pulled away briefly and glanced down at the willing form beneath him. Naruto's blue orbs tried to take it all in at once. Gaara was beautiful. He was just too damned beautiful. The way his chest rose and fell so quickly. The way his abs flexed as Naruto's fingers trailed down each groove of muscle. The way his jade eyes rolled back into his head when Naruto rocked his own hips so that their hard ons rubbed together. Oh yes, Naruto always had a great appreciation of beautiful things… especially since he himself was not. He did not understand why Gaara would even want him to touch him. He was a disgusting thing. An animal. An exile. A freak. A failure. He felt a bolt of pain cut through his chest and he grimaced intensely. He reached forward and touched Gaara's cheek surprised when the red head turned into the touch and kissed his palm flicking his pink tongue out for taste. Naruto pulled his hand away and laid his hand flat against the well formed chest feeling the heart beating strong just beneath. He could feel Gaara's concerned gaze on him but he could not bare to look at him. Not now. Not while he was imagining what the beating heart would feel like in his grasp. Not while he wanted to badly to press his nails into that skin, to mar it in some way to make it less beautiful. Because he did not deserve to touch such beautiful things. Gaara was too beautiful for him to touch. But… maybe if he scarred him a little….

"no." he whispered to himself clenching his eyes shut and turning away.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked as he sat up on his elbows trying to recapture the blue eyes with his own. Naruto pressed the heel of his hand into his temple and pressed as hard as he could. How could he think it? How could he even consider hurting his friend? He felt Gaara cup his face and turn him back to face him. "Naruto, talk to me." he ordered sternly. Naruto tried to pull away but Gaara wouldn't let him. He forced the blond to keep eye contact. "Naruto?" The kyuubi container gritted his teeth and made and expression of pain. Gaara flinched ready to defend when Naruto's hands shot up, but instead to going to Gaara they went for himself. His finger gripped his own hair painfully and Naruto let out a strangled whimper.

"I cant." he ground out in a whisper.

"You can't what?" Gaara asked as he grabbed the tanned wrists to keep the unstable blond from harming himself. Naruto began to pant heavily through his teeth and Gaara began to get scared. He couldn't remember the last time he felt fear like this. But he was not afraid for his own safety, he was frightened for his love.

"Naruto stop it!" he ordered trying to pry the golden locks free. Naruto released a loud sob and began to shake uncontrollably as tears streamed down his face. Alarmed, Gaara leaned forward and kissed his face where ever his lips would reach.

"Naruto it's alright. I am here with you. It's alright." he consoled soothingly. He kept it up until the shaking lessened to small tremors and the sobs simmered down to sniffles and hiccups. Gaara went to pulled Naruto to him, but the blond pulled away and turned away from him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." just saying those three words seemed painful, his voice choked and raw. Gaara was so confused that he didn't know what to do.

"Naruto, I don't understand. I thought you wanted me." he said suddenly feeling totally vulnerable. Naruto released a long sigh. It seemed to release his tension as his shoulder slumped.

"I want a lot of things." he said, his voice sounding lost and sad. Gaara shifted closer to him.

"I can give you those things, Naruto. Just give me a chance. Let me show you." He stood up and extended his hand. "Come with me." Naruto could see the hand in his peripheral vision, the delicate fingers extending toward him so enticingly. Behind Gaara the sun was setting behind the sand dunes. Naruto turned his gaze to his friend. The orange light set his topless form ablaze and the cool color of his eyes seemed to glow more fiercely. Naruto's breath caught. Gaara almost blushed at the way Naruto looked at him with such intense adoration. He knew himself that he had looked at Naruto the same way many timed when the blond wasn't looking his way.

"So beautiful." was the whispered response he heard. The corner of Naruto's mouth lifted in a forlorn smirk. "I have a strange relationship with beautiful things." he confessed for the first time. "I love and I hate them. I envy them and I can't have them." he said distractedly as he fiddled with his fingers. Gaara let his hand drop to his side as Naruto continued. "Everything beautiful that I see, I want to destroy. If it weren't so beautiful then maybe it could be mine." he turned away from the red head. As the sun set behind Gaara, the moon rose behind Naruto in all it's full, large and round glory. "I have never seen the sun and the moon like this. The desert is indeed as magical as she is cruel." he turned and looked behind Gaara as the sun seemed to be settling against the sand like a caring lover and he knew that the moon was watching from behind. "The desert has two lovers it seems." he chuckled mirthlessly. "But she can never have them at once, for only one will touch her at a time." he said softly. Gaara was amazed. As long as he had lived in the desert, he had never seen it in such a way. He glanced at the moon but felt a certain loathing toward it, why he didn't know. Maybe it was the way that Naruto seemed so transfixed by it. Maybe it was because of the way it's pale surface glistened silver against the darkened sky threatening to come behind it. It didn't matter, because on the horizon loomed a storm.

"Naruto. We have to go now. A sand storm is coming and we need to find shelter." he said extending his hand again. Naruto looked at it uncertainly. "I will always be here when you need me, Naruto. Just let me." Naruto's eyes met his own.

"I do need you Gaara." he said emotionlessly. "But can you give me what I need?" Before he could answer, Naruto grasped his hand with ninja speed and hauled himself up pressing himself lustfully against Gaara. They stared into each other's eyes for long moments, Naruto seemed to search for something in those eyes. "Can you fulfill me, Gaara?" he whispered against his lips. Gaara closed his eyes at the caress.

"Yes." he whispered just as lustfully. His eyes flickered open as Naruto pulled away.

"We shall see. Shan't we?" he said as he began walking toward the moon and the dark storm that followed it. The overall image filled Gaara with a sense for foreboding and he couldn't help but feel that something horrible was going to happen. He hoisted his sand gourd on his back and fell into pace with the blond, each step filled with determination. Whatever storm may come, he would do whatever it takes for Naruto…. Whatever it takes.

_**Yo! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, but I just haven't been finding the time! Buuutttt… I would be more encouraged to update faster if I got more reviews. I'm gonna be introducing a new love interest for Naruto in the next chapter so be nice to me guys, lolol. REVIEW!!!**_


	13. Cracking Glass

Naruto shielded his eyes from the gritty sand that assaulted his face as winds pelted him and his companion from all directions. Gaara stood tall, wide eyed and unfazed as he lifted his pale arms, commanding the sand and shifting it around them effortlessly. Naruto was unable to watch the fantastic display of skill and was only aware that Gaara was finished when he realized that all around him was still, quiet and dark. He heard a slight shift to his right and the rattling sound of something landing on the ground. A spark lit up the blackness and the image of Gaara kneeling down and tending to a small flame materialized before him.

"We will have to stay here for the duration of the storm." Gaara explained in his monotone voice. When Naruto said nothing he looked up at him. "Is that fine with you?" The blond head shook in agreement before turning away from him to spread out his sleeping bag. Naruto didn't feel the jade eyes on his back, watching as the muscles contracted and expanded with his every move beneath his mesh shirt. He had no idea that his hair shined like gold in the eyes of the man who loved him. He hadn't the slightest clue that his skin looked like the finest grained sand to the red head. No, all that he knew was that he was tired as he laid himself out on the sleeping bag, closing his eyes as he laced his fingers behind his head. Gaara watched the toned chest rise and fall with every breath, those peach lips parted around a moist tongue wetting them teasingly. The fire was making their little sand bubble hot and the red head stripped out of his top quickly. He leaned back against the rough wall and glanced questioningly at Naruto.

"Why did you agree to come with me so easily?" he asked suddenly.

"I wanted to leave." Naruto replied with a shrug not bothering to open his eyes.

"Why?"

"Change in scenery would be nice for a change."

Gaara saw that he wasn't getting anywhere with this so he decided to change tactics.

"Sasuke seemed a bit upset at your decision." he prodded. Naruto's eyes cracked open at the mention of the name.

"What I do with my life does not involve Sasuke." the blond replied shortly only to close his eyes once again. Gaara pursed his lips as he tried to think of another way to continue dialogue. He was interrupted as he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't remember you being this social, Kazekage." Naruto said dryly.

"Perhaps I just enjoy talking to you. You and Sasuke's relationship seems a bit tense. Do you not want to talk about…"

"Since you haven't caught on, that was my own way of telling you to shut the fuck up. But obviously my subtlety needs a bit of work." When Gaara grew quiet, Naruto thought that his rudeness had managed to offend his friend, which was fine if it deterred the topic. But when he felt a weight settle on his thighs, he got the impression that rudeness did nothing to put Gaara off.

"It would seem, Naruto, that neither of us are creatures of subtlety. So perhaps it is time that all our cards are put on the table." He leaned down and flicked his tongue across Naruto's inviting lips. "I want you." Naturo raised his eyebrows, his face unreadable. Gaara pressed his hips against the ones beneath him wanting Naruto's need to match his own. The blood didn't seem to respond to him, until he felt an unmistakable hardness against his own. He was shocked but extremely pleased when a rough hand clench into his hair and pulled him down into a harsh kiss. A moan left his throat as his skin was explored with another hand and Naruto pressed up against him. In his excitement, he shredded Naruto's mesh shirt to gain access to that tanned plain. This was going to be fast and messy and neither of them cared. All Gaara could think of was finally having his lover in the most intimate way possible, to share himself with one who was worthy. Naruto's fingers gripped the waist of his pants, pulling the drawstring loose and working them down his hip baring them inch by inch. He gasped as the fox did the same with his own pants and tossed them to the side carelessly. Only now did their lips disconnect as Naruto kissed his neck with deep sucks and moist licks and Gaara squirmed his way between the smooth thighs with a groan. Impatiently, he sucked his fingers into his own mouth to prepare his lover, but released them in a hoarse wail when Naruto pushed his own hips forward and took Gaara into himself in one quick jerk. Gaara waded through his pleasure induced dazed to glance down at Naruto to see the bluest eyes clenched shut in pain. Gaara made to move away, but Naruto gripped his biceps hard digging his nails into the skin and drawing blood and he pulled Gaara back down against him and bit into his neck. Gaara cried out in both pleasure and pain unable to hold back at the sudden onslaught and began to pound into the bleeding hole that clenched him almost painfully. Their cries, sweat, blood and cum mixed that night so that one could not be distinguished from the other. Gaara jerked as his muscles spasmed in orgasm against his lover, his face buried into a tanned shoulder as he cried out so that he didn't not see it; the look of crazed passion in Naruto's red eyes. He didn't hear Naruto's whimpered pleas for more pain. He didn't hear the fragile glass of Naruto's sanity crack again. He just didn't hear it.

_**Guys! I'm baaaaaack!**_


	14. Finding Naruto

Gaara lay beside his golden haired lover holding him protectively in his arms. Being unaccustomed to such closeness, he found himself philosophically pondering how such closeness could create such a warm feeling. Not the warmth that resulted from their bodies being so close together, their limbs intricately entangled and skin molding as one. No, the feeling within his core that made him never want to leave this spot. He felt his heartbeat beating in tandem with Naruto's, a duet, not quite in sync but beating in a rhythm as if communicating, one beat from one heart followed with a whispered response by another.

His lover lay breathing evenly, his breathe condensating on his pale chest and one of his tanned thighs tossed carelessly over his own. Gaara could feel his residual seed seep from Naruto's claimed opening and leaking against his own thigh and the sensation made him purr possessively. He lifted his head to place a soft kiss on his lovers temple, but then he noticed that the sky blue eyes were wide open. Frowning in concern, Gaara tilted Naruto's face up so that the vacant eyes looked into his own.

"Naruto?" he called in a soft, hesitant voice.

"Yes, Gaara?" Naruto responded although his eyes did not focus, only seeming to stare right through the red head. Gaara straightened up tugging his lover with him.

"Naruto look at me." he commanded softly, taking the whiskered cheeks into his palms gently. Naruto blinked owlishly but the strange gleam didn't leave his eyes.

"I am looking at you Gaara." he responded in a dreamy voice. Gaara instinctively glanced around the small area looking for some kind of poisoned needle, but there was no way any ninja could have penetrated the barrier of his sand to harm his fox. Naruto went limp instantly, his head lolling in the crook of Gaara's arm.

"Naruto?" Gaara called out in alarm. Naruto began to hyperventilate, each breath sounding painful. "Naruto!" Gaara brushed the golden bangs from his eyes and laid him down on their strewn garments. The blue eyes rolled back into his head and Gaara began to panic. "Naruto! Narutooo!" he called frantically as he placed his palms against the tan stuttering chest. Gaara could feel the fragile breast bone beneath his fingers and briefly wondered when was the last time the blond had a meal. The body beside his arched up intensely in a violent convulsion and a harsh wail of pain forced its way from Naruto's throat. Then, as quickly as it began, the episode ended with Naruto collapsing bonelessly against the ground. "Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?" Gaara asked as he collected the quivering form in his arms. Naruto's eyes opened and regarded Gaara emotionlessly. "Naruto, please talk to me." Naruto closed his eyes in an exaggerated blink and he reached his own tanned up to trace the black rings around Gaara's eyes.

"Can you see me, Gaara?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. "Am I really alive?" A crystalline tear rolled down his cheek and Gaara wiped it away sadly, his own expression making up for Naruto's blankness.

"Yes, Koi. You are more alive than anyone I know." he said pressing his fingers through the fur-like strands. Naruto's hand darted out in a flash and caught the pale wrist in an iron grip.

"Can. You. See. Me?" he asked urgently, as if the answer to the question meant life and death. Gaara's nonexistent eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Naruto…" he said searching that face for an explanation. Naruto threw the hand away almost angrily and sat up facing away from the other.

"No one sees. No one knows. No one cares." he said in a detached tone. Gaara began to reach out toward him. "And now, neither do I." the hard tone of Naruto's voice made Gaara retract. Naruto shifted listlessly reaching for his clothing. Gaara watched in shock as the fox container gracefully stepped into his clothes, saying nothing until he approached the barrier of sand. "Lower the shield." he commanded. The order broke Gaara from his shock.

"What?" he asked at a loss.

"I said, lower the shield. I want to go for a walk." he stated, his back still to the redhead.

"Naruto, after what just happened I don't think you should…"

"I don't need you to think, what I need you to do is lower the shield."

"Naruto…"

"LOWER THE GODDAMNED SHIELD!!" Naruto yelled, turning toward his companion in a fury. His blue eyes glowed red and his domineering form was enveloped in red chakra. Gaara wasn't the least bit intimidated. He knew that if necessary, his sand could immobilize Naruto in a heartbeat. But, he knew that that would be a bad move. From what he had seen tonight, the fox was instable both mentally and physically. So at this point, he figured he had two options and neither one was pleasant. He stared into those red eyes, calculating, weighing the pros and cons until he came to a decision. With a twitch of his fingers, he allowed an opening in the wall, and Naruto leapt out as silently as a shadow.

Ngnsngnsngnsngnsngnsngnsngnsngnsng

Sasuke stood at the end of the forest just where its edge kissed the beginning of the desert. He crouched down, his eyes trained on a track. His fox and the sand manipulator had been this way. He looked upward and out across the shifty, golden expanse before him. His keen eyes could see an intense sandstorm raging in the distance. He knew Gaara would have more than likely led Naruto right through it to slow his progress in an attempt to keep him from the blond. Smart, he couldn't deny. If it would have been himself he would have done the very same thing. But that was not the issue at hand. Sasuke could find his way to Suna blindfolded having been there a number of times. However, this trace had caught his attention as he traveled. He could easily distinguish Naruto's footprint since he knew the style and size of Naruto's sandals. Gaara's robes had been dragging behind him so Sasuke could distinguish his as well. But there was another track. To be certain, Sasuke had backtracked a bit and he was suspicious in thinking that the two were being followed. By who he wasn't sure. And judging by the tracks, it seemed the pursuer was staying just outside of detection range, probably hiding his chakra. That means that they are either a curious spy, or a waiting enemy. Either way it meant a problem. And this new discovery mingled with the storm standing between his blond and himself made Sasuke agitated. He did not know much about sandstorms, but it seemed to be letting up gradually and if he checked his traveling speed he may be able to avoid it completely. The only certain thing was that the longer he waited, the more difficult it would be to get the dobe back.

"Hn, stupid dobe." he snarled to himself. The baka always had to make every minute of his life more difficult and he could not figure out for the life of him why he was even going through the trouble of bringing him back. Hell, he should be thanking Gaara for taking the blond problem off of his hands. But, he knew that he owned Naruto. He owed him more than he could ever repay. Because when everyone else gave up on him, Naruto never did. Not even when Sasuke kick and fought against him. Naruto never relinquished. Naruto never gave up on Sasuke….

Not even after Naruto gave up on himself.


	15. Yeah! Well you have a big head!

Gaara strummed him fingers against his thigh as he considered his options. He could go after Naruto, but that would no doubt anger the blond to no end. He could just sit there and do nothing in hopes that Naruto would come back on his own, but that just wasn't his style. He could just continue to Suna and continue his life as if this whole charade never happened, but the odds of him doing that were nil. Plus that would be like, acquiescing to defeat. So he decided on his next course of action with a heavy sigh. Because seriously, what choice did he have?

Sasuke sat cross legged at the peak of a sand dune, the beige swirls of sand blowing irritatingly across his face and hair. He had watched Naruto storm away from the conspicuous sand bubble and noted wryly that the red head must have been snubbed and left alone inside. Naruto's chakra flared ominously as he shuffled through the sand in a direction that seemed ridiculously random since it heading neither toward Konoha or Suna. So the way the raven saw it, either Naruto had completely lost his mind or he was pissed at Gaara. The odds of both were tied. So Sasuke wasn't sure if he was dealing with and angry blond and an insane red head, or two homicidal, angry demon containers. He leaned his chin on his fist and bit his lip in thought.

"He's gone mental." Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as the deep, monotone voice whispered into his ear. Gaara crouched behind him and had apparently been eyeing Naruto over Sasuke's shoulder.

"The hell?! How long have you been there?!" Sasuke growled as he tried to slow down his pulse.

"That does not matter. I have noticed your presence for approximately seven minutes. As soon as the shield was opened the sand told me of your presence." Gaara explained, his aquamarine eyes digging into Sasuke's black orbs.

"Of course." was the drawled reply as Sasuke riveted his eyes back to his prey. It seemed that Naruto was not even keeping track of where he was going, simply watching his sandals kick up sand as he went. "What did you do to him?!" Sasuke demanded of his rival with barely contained rage. Gaara looked at him with the slightest expression of consideration. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with contempt as an evil smile blossomed on those pale lips.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Uchiha." he stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke saw red as his hand shot out and he grabbed at the collar of Gaara's ridiculously heavy robe.

"I'm making it my business!" he growled into the smirking face. Gaara's smirk shifted into a condescending smile.

"I fucked him." he said in a tone so cool that Sasuke wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat. Gaara could practically see the steam shoot from Sasuke's ears. "I could tell that he needed a good lay. Plus, I've been wanting to get into his pants for years now. It was good for both of…" he didn't get to finish the sentence as a fist was sent crashing toward his face. Sasuke smiled through his snarl when his knuckles kissed that surface, but it flew into a frown when the flesh beneath his fist cracked. Recognizing the familiar defense tactic, Sasuke pushed Gaara back against the sand and stood over him with as much menace as he could muster.

"So, let me get this straight," Sasuke said rubbing his temples, "You had sex with an emotionally bruised, sensitive, vulnerable dobe and gave no thought to the consequences? Did you not think of how this would effect him?"

"Not at the time. He was just so sexy sitting there next to me with those pretty blue eyes. How could I possible resist?" Gaara teased with a dreamy look on his face. "It was the most intense moment of my life. I look forward to spending a long life in

Suna with him." Sasuke seethed at the thought of Gaara kidnapping his blond.

"Like hell you will! You stay the fuck away from him! Whatever you did obviously pissed him off and now he's wondering the desert like an idiot!" Sasuke ranted angrily.

"Idiot, dobe, usuratonkachi. Everything that you say about him is an insult." Gaara stated as he stood. Instead of brushing the sand off of his robe he seemed to try to rub it in. "That's all that he has gotten from you since day one, is it not? From you and the entire population of Konoha. Insults, putdowns, and such like. It's a wonder that he has lasted this long." he watched triumphantly as Sasuke bristled. "We both know that people are products of their environment. My product made me a sociopath killer. Yours made you a…an insufferable tight ass," Sasuke opened his mouth for rebuttal, but Gaara continued, "and Naruto has become a recluse both physically and emotionally. I suppose that I am as much to blame as you are. I should have taken him away from Konoha like I wanted to after our battle. He saw right into me. He saw that we are the same. He knew what I needed and he helped me. Now it is time that I helped him."

"Hmph. Right. You're gonna 'help' him right into you bed. Let's not make this seem like its some grand attempt to help him. You are just trying to help yourself."

"Oh, is that what I am doing? I could have sworn that I had already gotten him in bed, so obviously my feelings for him have to be deeper than just physical. At least I don't belittle him every chance that I get."

"What the hell do you know? You just stroll into our village like you own it and try to take what belongs to me!"

"As much as I enjoy our little discussions, I'm afraid that we have allowed ourselves to get sidetracked and we have lost track of Naruto." Gaara said with a quick glance around. Sasuke's jaw dropped in realization and he looked frantically around the area. Naruto was gone.

**_Guys!! I am sooo sorry I havent been updating. Bad, bad me!! Hell the only reason I did just get around to it was because i happened to see that I had a new review. I can't remember the name, but the said, "areyou going to be updating anytime soon?" well, whoever you are, thanx a bunch. I hope you enjoy this chapter, drop me a review and let me know because I'm kinda getting stuck. Thanx!!_**


	16. Naruto, Kyuubi, and?

"_Where are you going?" _a familiar voice echoed inside his head. Naruto grunted in reply but gave no verbal answer. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Not right now. _"I know that you are not in the mood to hear me right now. You haven't been yourself lately, but this is rather important and I think you may want to hear this." _Naruto stopped walking. A clone of himself materialized in front of him. _"Things aren't going to get better from here especially after all that has happened." _the clone gave the copy of himself a once over. _"You look like shit, as always. But that's another conversation all together." _Naruto tilted his head at the other version of himself as if placing a stranger he thought he may have met before. _"Aw, don't be that way. We've been together too long to put up a charade." _the carbon copy stepped closer, _"you can't ignore me, you can't get rid of me,"_ they were nose to nose now, _"and you cannot escape me. So let's stop pretending. Because we both know…" _the original Naruto lifted his chin to stared at the other eye to eye, his lips parting against his will as he heard his voice blend in with the other's in echo, _"that you cannot live without me." _they said in unison. The copy gave himself a sadistic grin before closing the small gap between them with a chaste kiss. The clone pulled away with a self pleased smile. _"That's my boy." _he whispered and the disappeared not with a poof , but dematerialized like a mirage.

"Kit, something is wrong. We have company." Kyuubi warned in a forlorn voice. Naruto looked to his left and saw a figure approaching. "Run, kit. Get you ass as far away from his as possible. Go back to Gaara. Hurry!" Kyuubi thrashed in his cage in a desperate attempt to get Naruto's attention, but was ignored. Hell it was as if Naruto's could not hear him at all. His container stood there almost in a daze watching the figure close in with an unblinking stare. "Naruto, please!!" Kyuubi roared not even ashamed of being reduced to pleading. But it was too late. The tall figure stood over the blond with a calm menace that made Kyuubi's mane stand on end. A large, warm hand rested on Naruto's shoulder in friendly familiarity and Kyuubi would have given anything to rip it from it's socket. The voice rolled smoothly from the throat that Kyuubi wanted to slowly cut and he calmed within his cage reluctantly, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to save his kit.

"Hello, Naruto. It has been far too long." the other greeted almost lovingly. He opened his arms and Naruto did nothing to stop the embrace. He just stood there, void of emotion or life allowing the pale skinned man to hug him. Kyuubi tensed in alarm and closed his eyes in defeat. His kit was beyond him now. He weighed his options quickly and realized that he had but one plan of action. It was Naruto's only chance.

Gaara adjusted the gourd on his back as Sasuke stared off into the distance where Naruto disappeared. They needed to stay close enough so as not to lose the blond, yet far enough so as to remain undetected. The raven clenched his teeth as he tried to ignore the presence beside him wanting nothing more than to be rid of him and he knew that Gaara felt the same. But they were in this same situation with a common goal. They had to save Naruto. But this was not a normal rescue mission in which they dive in, guns blazing so to speak, and sweep up the damsel in distress from the clutches of the evil villain. The situation was much more delicate than that. Naruto was no damsel and there was no physical bad guy from which to save him. Sasuke was always good at solving problems that involved some sort of barrier: break through, eliminate all opposition and take the win. But breaking Naruto was out of the question, so the real problem was, how do you save someone from them self? Gaara suddenly stopped at his side and Sasuke looked at him in confusion. The red headed headache had been striding at his side silently for the last hour, his index and middle finger pressed against his frowned brow-line in a look of intense concentration.

"Someone's with Naruto." he growled straight to the point. Sasuke's back straightened tensely and he turned to face the sand manipulator fully.

"Who?!" he demanded.

"I don't know, but they are too close to him for me to launch an attack at this distance without hurting Naruto." Gaara explained as he watched the two with his all seeing sand eye. Sasuke growled in irritation.

"What's the other guy look like?" he asked as they got back into motion, sprinting ahead toward their quary.

"Tall. Long black hair. Pale skin. Golden eyes. He looked familiar but I can't place him." Gaara replied in clipped sentences. Sasuke skidded to a stop and his face twisted in horror as his eyes pinned Gaara in realization.

"No." Sasuke whispered in unbelief. Gaara knew that the percentage of this situation being bad just doubled judging from the look on Sasuke's face. "Fuck, no!!" Sasuke grounded out as he focused his chakra to his feet and ran full speed. Gaara did likewise and fell into step alongside his temporary companion. A poof of smoke exploded before them and they instinctively braced for attack but was surprised when Naruto was standing before them.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Gaara shook his head in a negative.

"It's a clone." he said with certainty. The clone looked between them with urgency.

"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto is in danger." the clone quickly explained.

"Yeah no shit!" Sasuke bit out and was prepared to run ahead toward Naruto.

"No, wait! If you try anything he may kill him!" Kyuubi pleaded. Gaara looked between the two in confusion.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Gaara asked, still watching Naruto and the stranger with the eye.

"Do you remember the man who attacked the Leave village during the chunnin exam? The one who attacked me and gave me the curse mark?" Sasuke asked. Gaara nodded. "It's him. Orochimaru. He has come for Naruto. Fuck I thought I had killed him!" Sasuke explained running a hand quickly though his hair.

"What does he want with Naruto?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"I don't know. It could any number of things. Maybe he wants to control Kyuubi, maybe he was to hurt Naruto to get to me. What the fuck does it matter?! I will kill that bastard if he touches Naruto!" Sasuke was clenching his shaking fist ignoring the blood that oozed through his fingers.

"There is more." Kyuubi interrupted. "I had been having trouble speaking with Naruto. Our bond seems to have been slowly deteriorating. I am still locked within him physically, but out mental doorway has been blocked someway.

"How? Shukaku and I are always in contact. It's impossible for us to separate." Gaara asked.

"I don't know. But I realized that it had begun around the time Sasuke left on his revenge mission to kill Itachi." Kyuubi explained, his voice laced with accusation. Sasuke said nothing, his face hidden behind his black lochs. "It is as if something is blocking us, like a body blocking a doorway. Of course that would explain a lot."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked though still not raising his gaze, seemingly ashamed.

"In the past, Naruto has always come to me when a situation is too much for him to handle. I usually take over when an enemy is too strong or when he is emotionally overwhelmed. If he is ever in any danger I do what I must to protect him."

"And why the fuck would you care?" Sasuke asked angrily. "he is just a goddamned suitcase for you. Why would you give a damn if he lives or dies?"

"Because if Naruto dies, Kyuubi dies with him." Gaara explained patiently. Kyuubi gave an indignant grunt.

"I have grown rather attached to the blond idiot. In spite of everything he has become like a son to me. I would do anything I can to protect him. As much as you think you know about demons and their containers, Gaara, it is obvious that you do not know everything. There is a way for me to survive in the event of Naruto's death, but I digress. Naruto is in even more danger than you know. Although I do not have direct communication with him, I am able to sense the would through him. I feel what he feels and senses what he sees regardless of the fact that I cannot actually see. For a while now, I have suspected that there is another."

"Another what?" Sasuke asked in obvious perplexity.

"Another consciousness within him. It isn't a presence like me or Shukaku. The entity is not independent of Naruto's psyche, but a portion of him separated by his doing. A creation that he is not aware the he has created." Kyuubi explained. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you telling me that Naruto is schizophrenic?"

"I don't know what you humans name such things. All I can tell you is that there is another presence within Naruto and he is completely unaware of it. I have tried many times to get around this entity but the more I try it seems the stronger this unwanted begin becomes. It does not have access to my chakra so it feeds off of Naruto's. Lately my kit has been becoming subdued and withdrawn as the other has been getting stronger. Naruto wanes as the other increases. I'm afraid that there is not much time."

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other in alarm. "The stakes are drastically high and there is no room for error, boys. If things go bad, Naruto is going to die one way or another. Just be prepared. The next time you see Naruto, it may not be him. There is no advice that I can give you now. Just be careful." and with that, Kyuubi disappeared with a poof. Gaara crossed his arms and glared down at that sand as if it hand all the answers while Sasuke buried his fingers in his scalped and pulled his hair to suppress and angry scream. Things were always complicated in the live of a shinobi, but shit….

**Gimme reviews people!! I love reviews!! More reviews mean faster updates. If I think that you don't care then im not going to be eager to post a new chapter. Oh and I beet you guys that the that first clone was Kyuubi in the beginning. I hope so cuz that was my intentions. Anyways tell me what you think. Laters.**


	17. Liquid

Naruto was drifting. Drift listlessly across sand. Drifting across desert. Drifting across the desert of his mind or lack thereof. He could barely feel his feet as they shoved through the sand that worked its way into his sandals, coating the soles and bunching between his toes. Some part of his numb brain told him that he was sifting through Gaara. _Because Gaara is the sand._ His feet dug deeper, harder, trying in vain to dip to the bottom, to the solid ground. But what was beneath the sand? Stone? If stone then what kind of stone? Granite? No. In Naruto's mind there is only obsidian. Stone of the dark. Something black… or nearly black in the darkest possible shade of gray. Shale? The hard remains of heat and lava? _Sasuke. _Fire and darkness. A heavily heated night. _Sasuke is fire. Sasuke is stone._ But Sasuke was also made of ice. Stone, fire and ice. A walking contradiction. Fire and stone makes lava. Cool it in ice and make stone again. See? With a little work, every contradiction can make sense. _Gaara… Sasuke._ Both elements of unpredictability. One shifting, the other burning. Both lacking constant foundation. But what is truly solid? Naruto unconsciously placed his hand on his belly. _I am solid… Am I solid? _Beneath his fingers he felt flesh. Solid flesh. But as he pressed the flesh would concave under the pressure. Beneath that skin was liquid. The warm juice cocktail that made his insides. His guts and his blood. He was solid and he was not solid. We are not solid. The products of a jelly like egg and one sperm in a puddle of many. Liquids and semi solids. Walking, living, breathing contradictions. He did not feel his semi solid legs give under his weight, nor did he feel the strong arms lift and carry him. He did not feel the sand in his eyes. All he could acknowledge was the hand on his belly that he subconsciously knew was his own, and feel the acidic juices bubbling beneath the surface.

Gaara stood still atop a sand dune watching with sharp eyes as Naruto collapsed in Orochimaru's arms. The bigger man hoisting him up into his arms like precious cargo. Sasuke was standing rigidly at his side trying with every fiber of his being to keep a lid on his chakra. His anger was making him sloppy. Every minute or so Gaara would feel his aura seep out and he was wondering if Orochimaru had detected it. In fact the odds were high that he probably had and just did not care.

"We have to confront him." Sasuke declared, his voice barely above the whistle of the wind.

"He has the upper hand and he knows it. What would we do once we face him? We need a plan." Gaara said in his cool, velvet voice.

"So what then? We shadow them across the desert? What makes you think that he will lead us to his base?" Sasuke growled in irritation. Gaara uncrossed one arm, worked the cramps out the joints of his fingers, and recrossed them. The situation was thick to say the least. Any wrong move could lead to them losing Naruto in one way or another. Why Orochimaru was letting them just follow him was unknown and it went against the way of the shinobi. Sasuke pursed his lips a bit an glared at the figure in the distance. He knew Orochimaru more than he would like to. He knows how he thinks. One thing was sure, Orochimaru got his kicks out of others desperation. One game he enjoyed particularly was to give a spark of hope only to immediately put it out like bringing a steak to a tethered starving puppy and leaving it just outside the reach of the length of the rope. A slight build up made the degradation sweeter for him…. With that thought in mind, Sasuke sped off ahead ignoring Gaara's burning gaze.

Gaara watched Sasuke speed off toward their quarry with impressive speed keeping his sand eye above to watch he altercation. He would move in if needed. Hopefully Sasuke could get Orochimaru to put Naruto down and Gaara could use his sand to bring him to safety. But hell he knew that was the best case scenario. He knew that if something can go wrong in a sit

uation, then the odds were high that it probably would. But something told him that he was going to be sorely disappointed in the next two minutes.

Sasuke glided across the sand, his feet a black blur as he cut Orochimaru off and stood a few meters before him. His eyes flickered to the dazed and limp Naruto in his arms.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" he demanded with clenched fists. Orochimaru stopped in place and gave his ex 'student' a warm yet venomous smile.

"Well Sasuke-kun, this is indeed a pleasant surprise. I was wondering how long it would take you to come to me. I was not expecting you and you companion to be so patient. I am quite pleased." he said smoothly, his tongue flicking out briefly over a gossamer eyelid. Sasuke suppressed a shiver of rage and his lip curled in disgust.

"You have a fraction of a second to hand him over before I rip that tongue from you mouth." Sasuke took a threatening step forward. Orochimaru lips curved upward in a feline smile.

"Why of course, Sasu-chan. We were merely taking a walk. Although I think our Naru-chan may be a but under the weather. He has been muttering gibberish to himself since I found him. Something about stone and liquid or other. Also, he…"

"Shut up! Just hand him over!" Sasuke could feel his hair stand on the back of his neck. The situation was just wrong.

"Of course." Orochimaru extended his arms outward balancing Naruto on his forearms and Sasuke's mind conjured a strange image of _La Pieta_. Naruto was silent and vulnerable. An offering. A sacrificial lamb. Sasuke took careful and wary steps, his eyes trained on Orochimaru yet focused on his peripheral vision looking for any strange movement. His arms came up to cradle the blond and take him, his eyes never leaving those of Orochimaru whose smile was as saccharine as ever. Just before Sasuke could touch the boy, the body slithered unnaturally beneath his orange jumper. Before Sasuke could pull away, Naruto dematerialized and a pile of rattle snakes was dumped into his arms. The action surprised him and he fell back into the sand. Bites stung his body sending needling pain to every nerve. Sasuke screamed out in rage and pain pushing away the slithering attackers and only caught a haughty laugh before Orochimaru's clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. Instinctively, Sasuke's fingers maneuvered together to sign a fire jutsu which turned the snakes to piles of ash in less than a second. But it was too late. He could already feel the multiple doses of venom working through his system. Nausea and pain reduced him to cold shivers and he was sure that his insides were turning to poisonous jelly. The stoney surface he had worked so hard to build was turning to liquid. He had the quick sensation of being carried off by the blowing sand dunes before he blacked out.

**If i don't get at least ten reviews i am stopping this story right here.**


	18. Resignation

**Wow guys! I don't know what to say. I'm really touched. However I only got 9 reviews and I am stopping the fanfic after this final chapter. Yeah I know, I'm being a b***h and you probably hate me but that's life. Anyways, here is the final chapter of "Grave of Grief"….**

Sasuke wavered in and out of consciousness as h teetered on the edge of death. He recalled pain and prodding and various foul tasting liquids being poured into his mouth. He had a fuzzy memory of spiting something out and being slapped across the face but he couldn't be sure if that really happened. All that he knew was that one minute he would be freezing cold and the next burning hot. When the episode was coming to an end, two lopsided and spiraling aqua orbs entered into his line of vision. His eyes crossed momentarily and he brought a heavy hand up to touch his sweaty forehead.

"I suspect that you are feeling as well as you look, Uchiha." the baritone informed him. Sasuke would have given him the finger but he just didn't have it in him. He made a mental note to do it later. All he could manage to do now was to say exactly what was on his mind

"What. The. Shit." since w.t.f. just didn't seem to cut it. He frowned as a rough hand grabbed his jaw forcing it open as more garbage was forced down. He sputtered indignantly nearly drowning as he coughed desperately. "I'm gonna kill you!" he rasped weakly. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I wish I had know that before I saved you life." he stated as he turned away and began fumbling with something behind him. Sasuke struggled up on his elbows and took a peek at what the sand man was doing and saw the limp remains of a handful of rattlesnakes.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed, "I appreciate the gesture taking my revenge out on the snakes but it was unnecessary." Gaara glanced back to look at him with a slight frown.

"You would be so vain as to think that. Actually…" Gaara turned quickly with a dead snake in his hand, smacking Sasuke across the face with its tail in the process. Sasuke growled a complaint. "Sorry about that." Gaara said, even though the minuscule smile told Sasuke that he wasn't. "Actually, I needed the venom to make the antidote. You owe me. I don't make it a habit of playing with poisonous desert snakes." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at the snakes opened mouths and revealed fangs.

"Antidote?" he asked slowly. "What antidote?" He watched as Gaara squeezed the jaws of the snake open using his thumb and index finger and a drop of venom dripped off of a fang.

"I had to mix the venom with a few things and have you ingest it. With all the bites you endured, you needed quite a bit. I'm surprised that…"

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You have been force feeding me snake spit?"

"Well, it was either that or bleed you out, and since there is no way in hell that I', sharing my blood with you I preferred this way. Besides, I rather enjoyed the process." Gaara said obviously trying to rile up the Uchiha. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath not wanting to fall into the trap. He opened them again to see Gaara watching him patiently.

"Thanks." he offered, his voice forced and begrudging. Gaara gave a curt nod. He turned away from Sasuke and walked to the small fire on the other side of the shelter. Sasuke saw him skewer one of the reptiles and hang it over the flame. Then another. And another. It was silent as Gaara cooked the dinner, both of them lost in thought over the missing kitsune. When dinner was done, Sasuke was handed a crisp looking snake jerky. He looked at it hesitantly.

"Eat. Build your strength." Gaara ordered shortly. Sasuke snarled at him but bit into the unappetizing looking thing anyway. His eyebrows rose in surprise. It wasn't that bad. Must better than the rations ninja take on long missions to barren lands. As they consumed their dinners, both thought about what move to make next and wondered what was happening with the blond.

(What's happening with the blond)

Naruto woke to find himself on a nice warm bed. The downside was that he was chained by both his ankles and wrists. Plus he was naked. He rolled his eyes and took in his surroundings. Every piece of furniture, every tapestry, ever fiber of everything was a dark jewel tone but the room was flooded with a gamut of color. A vanity sat against the far wall to his left. An opened door to what seemed to be a bathroom was to his right flanked by a desk with papers and scrolls. On that wall was also a large window that led to a balcony which was silhouetted in the silvery moonlight back dropped by a diamond studded sky. It was breathtaking. As he was taking it all in, a clone of himself appeared beside him.

"Well this is surely a fine mess you've gotten us into. Now we're gonna be raped and torched to death." it said in a sarcastic tone as it gave a uninterested look at the room. Naruto just shrugged indifferently but did not respond. The clone hissed at the silent dismissal and disappeared. _Good riddance_. The blond thought happy to have his mind quiet for a moment. Which was very odd and strange feeling to say the least. He closed his eyes in resignation and that was when he felt it. A strange… itch in the back of his mind. He focused his attention on it, almost slipping into a meditative state.

"_Kit? Kit can you hear me?"_ the hopeful voice called out. Naruto's lax face went into a frown.

"_ky-kyuubi? Is that you?"_ he asked uncertainly. He had not heard from the fox in what seemed ages and thought that maybe the fox was angry with him.

"_I never would have thought I'd be so glad to hear your voice, Kit."_ Kyuubi sighed practically purring. Naruto tried to go inside to see the fox within its caged chamber, but some invisible force was keeping him away.

"_Kyu? What's going on? Why are you pushing me away?"_

"_It's not me. There is something else hear. Its been keeping me away from you. I just recently found a way around it but I don't think I have much time."_

"_I don't understand! What do you mean there is something else here?_

"_Kit, I think that you have created a split personality, or whatever that baka called it. It has driven a rift between us and I can't contact you."_

Naruto's face squinted into a frown as he thought about the strange clone that he had been to out of it to fully investigate.

"_So the clone… it wasn't you?"_

"_No. I have been locked in here without you for a while. I need to warn you that you are in danger." "Yeah I kinda figured that out. I'm tied naked to a bed."_

"_Yeah, that sucks but that ain't what I'm talking about. I don't think that you can control these weird bouts of depression you have been dropping into. Everytime it happens, the thing inside you gets stronger. I think that it is shutting you down in some way making you passive and controllable. You have to fight it, Kit."_

"_I can't. I just don't have it in me anymore, Kyu. Whatever my fate is I accept it. I'm tired of it all."_

"_KIT PLEASE! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP! YOU HAVE DREAMS! ARE YOU GONNA JUST GIVE ALL THAT SHIT UP?!?!" _Kyuubi's voice rose in pitch in panic. Naruto just allowed the weak link to close knowing that it may be the last time he could talk to his inner demon. He felt Kyuubi's consciousness reach for him before a strange source cut him off. Naruto bowed his head letting his bangs covers his eyes and did not look up when the door knob turned and the door opened.

**Oh, by the way. I was just kidding earlier. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I totally got you!!!! Special thanks to damp, milkchocolatehot64, Kuragari rya, deaths Keith, a random reviewer, teh ra1n, lovely bullets, crimsonwolfdemon, and finally werewulf 2000 for your encouragement. An author never knows if their story is appreciated without reviews so I thank you humbly. Also, I will be crossing this story over with my yuyu hakusho story "Crumbling Stone". if you plan on reading it to catch up with the charaters I suggest you start with its prequel "Heart of Stone". There's everything is that story. Betrayl, twists, lust, love, rape, and there are a few different pairs (and lemons for you fellow pervs) so enjoy. Sorry I had to trick you guys but you have just been lazy. I reserve the right to be mean lol. Until next time. Oh and I'm kinda running out of steam on both stories, so if you feel like giving some ideas and I totally open. I am also thinking of starting a new fic. Any special requests?**


	19. Orochimaru

Orochimaru

My fingers graze over the splintered wood of the old door and my back tingles in anticipations. Beyond this door is the treasure I have searched for for many years. The many sacrifices made to acquire it. The patience needed to suffer so long without it. My fingers drop to the knob, reveling in its cool, metal surface before I turn and enter the portal. The room was especially outfitted for this moment. The unwashed blond hair shined brightly against the silk burgundy bedspread. The naked, tanned body stretched enticingly with his wrists and ankles bound to the four posters of the large bed. His captive did not look up when he entered. With careful feet, I stepped forward not wanting to scare the young man. At least, not yet. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, my cold hand warmed by the heated skin. Naruto's eyes lifted slowly, although shadowed by the generous bangs his electric blue eyes glowed in the shadow. For a moment I could not breathe. The illusive blond beauty I have wanted for so many years was now in my grasp. So pliantly he came to me. He did not resist in the slightest as I had assumed that he would at our meeting and I found myself simultaneously excited and disappointed. I was accustomed to struggling victims. I grew to thrive on the sensation of their bodies arching and writhing beneath me in vain attempts for escape. But Naruto never ceases to amaze me. I can't resist the temptation to run my fingers through his hair, brushing the untamed mane to the side to get the full view of the innocent, fox-like face. "Hello Naruto." I greet hating how my voice slithered through the quiet. He merely blinked and looked away and I can't deny that I feel hurt. I sit down beside him, the fluffy mattress dipping beneath me. "Do you know why you are here, Naruto-kun?" It seems only fair to ask. He breathed in a deep sigh and seemed to relax fully into the blankets. His fingers twitched idly and I wondered if his binds were too tight. "You want the nine tailed fox." He replied in a soft voice. With my left hand in his hair, my right trailed down of its own accord, stroking the soft skin and twirling about the spiraling tattoo. "My dear Naruto-kun. For so long I have wanted nothing else." The blond beauty turned away but not before I saw the corner of his lips twitch upward in a small smile. I awaited his reply and was surprised when his shoulders began to shake in light hearted laughter. It began to escalate until he was shaking on the bed and his melodic voice reverberated through the walls. He began to compose himself, his chuckles reduced to small hiccups. He pulled at a bind briefly, more than likely forgetting they were there and trying to wipe away the mirthful tears that dotted his blushing cheeks. Suddenly his eyes met mine, full of determination, now glowing amethyst and said in a voice that left no room for argument, "You are going to have to kill me."

**Sorry this is short but I don't have a computer right now. Just wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten you. Plus I know where im going with this but I am running out of juice here. Some side plot ideas would be appreciated.**


	20. please help!

Hey fanficamaniacs! I come to you in need. Years ago I found a sasunarusasu fanfic that was incomplete and I haven't been able to find it since. If anyone knows the fanfic I will be forever grateful if u can send me the link. Here is the description…

Naruto killed Itachi. Sasuke hates him for it and wants revenge. He discovers that Naruto loves him and uses it to hurt him. Sasuke lulls Naruto into false security with a loveless relationship only to set it up where Naruto comes home to find Sasuke on the floor with Sakura. Naruto only gives a sad smile and walks away leaving Konoha. Sakura realizes she was used and slaps Sasuke who finds himself feeling empty inside. He and other shinobi go out in search of Naruto. Sasuke finds Naruto has become the leader of a ragtag village and has a side lover who I believe was named Shin. Sasuke is jealous and tries to do what he can to earn Naruto's forgiveness and win back his heart. Shin keeps getting in the way. Sasuke meets with naruto whenever he can even after threats of death if he doesn't leave. He manages to get naruto on the bed and kisses him. Pleased with himself he gives a smirk which Naruto misinterprets as Sasuke playing games with him. Enraged, naruto leaves. Later sasuke looks in a window and sees the blond being kissed by Shin. He leaps in and stands between them. Shin pleads with Naruto to let the guards take care of Sasuke (I recall Shin calling Naruto Kyoshi). Naruto asks shin to leave so he can talk with Sasuke alone. Shin is concerned about Naruto's safety so Naruto chains Sasuke to the wall. The two rivals are left alone. Sasuke confronts naruto about their lingering feelings. Naruto explodes passionately and makes love to Sasuke as he is chained to the wall (very vivid). And that pretty much where it ends. Its driving me nuts! I need to find this story! Please help! I have been searching for it for years! Is return I will write any oneshot you want. Thanks in advance.

Goldragon08


	21. a helping hand

Ok guys I am sincerely sorry about the long hiatus on this fanfic but I am a little stumped on where to go from here. If you guys want me to continue then I need a little help. Just an idea here and there about any little thing to get the ball rolling. Then we can bring with macabre yet exciting story to a close. So drop me a line here and we can all work through this. In fact I can probably get an update by next week if you give me a hand. So until next time, see you guys soon… I hope.


	22. Fear and Sorrow

**Wow it's been a while, huh? What is it like 2 years? Well I have obviously lost momentum and my writing style may have changed. But lets see if I can get my mojo back. I miss you guys. I know I posted a request for help and I still stand by that but hey… Im trying. Ok here we go!**

Orochimaru eyed the boy laying tethered to the bed and a feeling crept up his spine. He couldn't quite place is finger on it but something just didn't seem right. Those soulful blue eyes were now an icy amethyst and the fear he anticipated was nowhere to be found. Orochimaru stood up from the bed and tried to take control of a situation he didn't remember losing control of.

"I don't want to kill you my pet, but I will punish you if you don't behave." He warned in a low hiss. Naruto seemed to relax into the bedding, his hands hanging limp in the chakra binding cuffs. His toes smoothed against the blanket and he glanced carelessly around the room.

"Hmm, I wouldn't have thought that you would have chosen this interior. The warm stone doesn't exactly scream torture chamber. Me thinks somebody has been watching Martha Stewart*." Naruto quipped in a bored tone. Orochimaru was flooded with both surprise and excitement. The blond was indeed a rarity. Sasuke had been filled with rage and bitterness when he was brought to the compound, yet underneath it all the snake sannin could sense the fear of the unknown. The creature that lay before him was sarcastic and aloof. He was carefree in a way that was not a front. In fact Orochimaru dared to say that the boy was irritated. The purple eyes rounded on him again taking him in from top to bottom. "I can see that you went though a hell of a lot of trouble to set this up but…" in a flash the cuffs were torn through the headboard and a naked Naruto was standing boldly in front of him "…I have things I need to do. I've been cooped up for far too long and it's time for me to get accustomed to things." Muscled arms reached over head and the sinewy back arched in a catlike stretch. The blond glanced over at into the slitted eyes that traced his body lustfully and he gave a cheeky smile. Finishing the luxurious stretch he took a seat on the side of the bed leaning back on his elbows exposing every inch of himself frontally. Orochimaru felt his member tingle in his loose pants and took a step forward. The flirtation smile dropped from the cherub face and the sannin stopped in his tracks. There was something about the boy that… scared him?

"Oro-sama. I am flattered that you have so graciously brought me as a guest in your home. I couldn't have chosen a better place to make my 'grand arrival'." The blond said in a voice smooth as butter. Orochimaru frowned and tilted his head in confusion. Something was very wrong here. "However, I cannot offer what it is that you seek. I can't just hand you the fox on a silver platter. Hell I can't even access his chakra. He and I aren't exactly on friendly terms so to speak."

"I… I don't understand Naruto-kun." Orochimaru carefully sat next to the blond and laid a cold hand on his knee. "I have seen you fight with the foxes energy. I have seen his tails sprout from you. You are one in the same. Surely you can call him forth at will." The sannin insisted as the hand glided slowly up the leg.

"That is a trick I have not yet been able to master but it is just a matter of time. He has been hiding from me for quite some time and it is long since the time for us to meet formally." The blond said glancing away distractedly. Orochimaru felt heated from within at the boys accepting posture. His hand glided in toward the inner thigh toward his goal.

"I see. But pray tell Narut…AHHH!" His hand was caught in a vice like grip and his fingers were squeezed to the breaking point. His scream bounced off the walls of the room as he slid from the bed and dropped to his knees. He pried open his eyes in spite of the pain and was met his red eyes and fangs.

"Touch us again, and I will show you true pain pathetic human!"

Sasuke led the way back toward Orochimaru's compound. He knew that Orochimaru had more than one and one specifically was hidden under the sands of the desert. Problem was that he had never seen it. He himself had been posted in Sound for the most part, but he knew the whereabouts of other bases just not the exact locations. But he knew what to look for. As a rule, the snake's compounds had to be well hidden and guarded, but there were giveaways if you were trained to know what to look for. Subtle carvings on inconspicuous stones or the layouts of mountains sparked his memory. Before long he sensed that they were standing directly over the outer hall of the compound.

"Its here." He called out to his unwelcomed companion. Gaara dropped to a knee and pressed a hand into the sand.

"Yes I can feel it. It's about a third of a mile deep, buried like a hidden pyramid." Gaara frowned in frustration knowing that they could have been here a while ago if his rival had told him what to look for.

"Fuck off Ginger." Sasuke hissed, pleased when Gaara tensed at the name. "All we gotta do is figure out how to get in undetected." Gaara seethed, his back facing Sasuke. The raven glared when the other remained silent, only deigning to slide the gourd off his back.

Kyuubi was forced to drop the hand in his grip and the fortress surrounding him began to tremble. Orochimaru held his wrist and stood looking around at the walls. He growled and fixed Kyuubi with a menacing stare.

"This isn't over." He promised with a glare of his menacing eyes before slithering out the door. Kyuubi heard a large lock slide into place after to stone wall clanged shut. He snatched the coverings from the bed fishing a soft, cream sheet from the pile. He tied it like a toga around the body he was borrowing to keep his kits modesty. Even now as he acted to save their lives he felt The Other fighting within. So not only did he have to focus on escape and keeping them alive, he had to keep the foreign consciousness at bay.

"He's right you know." Kyuubi heard to one side. He turned and saw no one else in the room. "This isn't over. It's just a matter of time Kyuubi. You may have the will, but I am holding all the keys. Sooner or later I will own us. And there will be nothing that you can do." Kyuubi punched a nearby wall, the stone spraying across the rugged floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? WHAT ARE YOU?" he roared. There was an echoed laugh in his head that rose in volume as it went. It grew so loud that it caused his head to ache before it suddenly stopped on a dime.

"I am the whispers of Konoha. I am the father who used us as a tool. I am the elders who spit at our efforts. I am the darkness that greets us at home. I am the bare tree of 15 Christmas mornings. The 15 unsung birthday songs. I am the tears that were never wiped away. I am the bloody razor on the sink. I am the emptiness. I am the numbness after the pain. I am…. I am… I AM IAM IIIIIII AAAAAAMMMMMMM!" the voices screamed and overlapped. Kyuubi felt Naruto's heart pounding too fast, too hard. He felt the arm pits and brow of his kit dampen in panic and he could not stop it. Then the voices quieted and there was only one that whispered in the resounding quiet of their mind. "I am… the Event Horizon."

**Wow ok. Im still not sure where this is going but for some reason every time I write a fanfic some main character has to be borderline insane. But yeah im digging it. Im sorry this was short but im tryna get back into things. I would love you guys feedback. Oh and if you don't know, the event horizon is the border of a black hole, just the point where if something goes beyond it it is sucked in. even light cannot escape…. Oh man that just gave me another fanfic idea! No more beginning fanfics til I finish these. Anyway later guys. Oh and sorry for any typos.**


	23. new story

Hey guys I'm making a Sasuke/Choji fanfic. Why you ask? Because there aren't any and I'm a trend setter bitches! Chapter one goes up right after I post this so show some love.


End file.
